


Entrancingly Insentient

by Vxporwaves



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom
Genre: Action & Romance, Anime, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Sadism, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vxporwaves/pseuds/Vxporwaves
Summary: Entranceɪnˈtrɑːns,ɛn-/verbgerund or present participle: entrancingfill (someone) with wonder and delight, holding their entire attention.insentient[in-sen-shee-uh nt, -shuh nt]adjectivenot sentient; without sensation or feeling; inanimate.He was entranced, yet She was insentient.All characters and Anime of Ansatsu Kyōshitsu belongs to Yūsei Matsui.





	1. Chapter 1

Your hair was blinding and the air was so chilly. Your legs felt cold and unusable, arms as well while they fell helplessly with gravity. Your lungs felt constricted and tight but at the same time it felt as if you were inhaling too much oxygen for your body to handle. 

It felt like you had been drifting for so long; like this wouldn't end for a long while. You heard the yells but you didn't pay attention to them. You were doing this for them, everything you did was only for them. Everything that you were made of, for them. 

Their faces got more blurry the more the space between them and yourself widened. You couldn't help but smile at how shocked they looked, it was so thrilling and enticing. You felt so excited, you couldn't wait to see the outcome to this.

Nobody would have ever expected this and you were so happy about that. Your mind was buzzing with thoughts and endorphins but your limbs remained paralysed as they should be. Your skin had managed to obtain massive goosebumps quite quickly due to the adrenaline rushing through your veins. 

You had always wanted to be free like this, well it wasn't the same as when you would be caught watching a flock of birds flying away. That was the freedom that you secretly yearned for but being grounded by your best friends was just as great. You hoped they had knew, little by little, how much you really cared for them.

This time it was your own eyes becoming blurry and you blinked when shock and confusion had set inside you. You watched the small water droplets lift from your face and you stared at them in awe. You could see the sunlight shining through them, it was beautiful.

You didn't necessarily understand why you were shedding tears but you did nothing to cease the salty liquid, after all this liquid had always looked nice falling from the eyes of your opponent, now that was certainly amusing. Very, very alleviating. 

You heard more yelling though the sounds and vibrations were dulled from the wind thrashing past your floating body. You became ignorant to the sound and indifferent to your surroundings, it was a peaceful and appreciated change of scenery.

Ahhh, the scenery out here was breath-taking. By the position of the sunlight as it's heated rays shone upon your body, you could take a guess and say it was a few hours after midday, your favourite time of the day when you could skip class and take in some vitamin D as you slept outside, leaning on your most- favoured tree only a few metres from class.

The air felt harder against your restful body as you neared the earth, metre by metre as your eyes slowly fell shut. You felt so serene and you hoped that this feeling would never be forgotten.

"(Y/N)!"

You couldn't wait to see the outcome to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\-- means a flashback, enjoy! Also (E/C); eye colour, (H/C); hair colour if you catch my drift**

Nakamura Rio awoke from her slumber, sighing as she wove her slim fingers through her long, knotted, blonde hair. She slowly moved to the edge of her bed and stopped, watching the clock beside her bed tick as the hands read 7:42, breathing in and breathing out before finally finding the energy to take a shower before school.

\-- 

_"FWATTT FWAT- FWATTTTTTT"_

_The blonde teen screamed when the sound of a horn made it's way into her ears and shook her brain. Nakamura sat up in a flash, immediately glaring at her best friend who watched with that familiar evil glint in her bright (E/C) eyes. She had a very pronounced smirk covering her face as she playfully waved the small air horn around in her hand, her arm that was covered in multicoloured hair ties and rubber bands._

_"Are you kidding me?! (Y/N) I almost had a heart att- What are you doing on your phone!"_

_"Wha- I'm not doing anything~ simply uploading your adorable sleeping face on Instagram and tumblr-" She jumped on the bed after hastily placing the phone into her back pocket, startling her blonde companion as she neared her face, "Extra points for drool, Rio-chan."_

_Her devilish smile emitted a growl from Rio before a pillow met (Y/N)'s face causing the poor girl to fall off the bed with a loud, 'oomph,' the air horn falling beside her._

\-- 

Exiting the shower, Rio approached the chair where her school uniform was laid out and began by stretching out her limbs before applying the pieces of clothing one-by-one. 

She grabbed her bag; which was filled with her unnecessary homework given by her teacher *cough* alien *cough.* She left her bedroom after grabbing what she needed for school and went to the kitchen to silently grab an apple to leave the quiet home for school.

\-- 

_"You're eating a doughnut for breakfast?"_

_"Four, actually- It's all about the energy, you know?" (Y/N) smiled, chocolate and strawberry icing covering her teeth._

_Rio grimaced and flicked her hair away from her face as the two girls walked the semi-busy streets to Kunugigaoka Junior High, "Honestly, you'll never get a boyfriend if you keep doing things li-" Her words halted when she witnessed a teenager falling right beside her._

_Sighing once again, Rio watched (Y/N) as she crouched down to whisper something in the boy's ear which made him turn pale within a second. He visibly gulped and shivered simultaneously when the (H/C)-haired girl stood straight again and let out a refreshing breath of air and sauntered away as bystanders stared after her._

_"What did that kid do then?" Rio asked, already expecting the type of answer she got almost everyday, "Didn't you see 'im? He was totally harassing that lady! She was scared and he walked away satisfied with himself so I had t-"_

_"So you had to trip him? What'd you say today?"_

_(Y/N) grinned mischievously while approaching the grounds of your high school, "That's something a bit too~ explicit for your innocent ears Rio-chan."_

\--

Rio moved forwards, avoiding all eye contact with the snotty student's on the main grounds of Kunugigaoka and treaded along the tiring and unidentified path to catch sight of her other classmates, smiling lightly in greeting before looking down to her feet once again.

She watched Nagisa and Sugino walking together, Kayano walking slightly behind. Terasaka and Muramatsu were also there and it was odd because they were actually attending class instead of skipping; claiming they were at Muramatsu's restaurant, eating their terrible noodles when they were actually visiting the hospital.

No one said anything though, it was like an unspoken rule to follow without questioning it. The accident happened and there was nothing the student's could do but wait.

\--

_"Ne, Rio-chan, give me your bag." (Y/N) breathed out as the ground beneath her turned from pavement to soil and then naturally-grown grass. Rio looked to (Y/N) who was looking towards the ground in front of her, her arm held out towards the blue-eyed girl, catching a slight pink hue on the (H/C)-coloured girl's cheeks._

_"You ask me this everyday, It's fine (Y/N)."_

_"Ju- Just give it here.. I wanna do it for yo-you.." Rio shrugged and handed over the bag, feeling her upper muscles relax from the absence of the minimal weight off her shoulders.  
(Y/N) tightened her hold on her own bag and swung Rio's over her shoulder to get a better grip and began to widen her pace to get up the mountain to their classroom faster, Rio relaxing as she walked behind in silent gratitude towards her best friend._

_"You don't have to take my bag every morning, you know?"_

_"Doesn't matter."_

_Rio wasn't aware that (Y/N) didn't know how else to show her gratefulness towards her blonde friend. Rio didn't know that everything (Y/N) did, was in full consideration of Rio and her well-being._

\-- 

Rio silently sat at her desk in seat 17 and placed her bag on the hook provided. She didn't bother glancing around when she could hear the voices of her classmates showering in for the beginning of class.  
Koro-Sensei wasn't present at the moment and Rio knew it would be any second now where he dashed in with souvenirs from a foreign country, that terrifyingly annoying grin covering his face.

She couldn't look at him for long nowadays, she knew she shouldn't but she needed someone to blame for what happened to her closest friend; Koro was that lucky person; or octopus?

\--

_"What should we try for our next assassination attempt?"_

_"We need to think of a well-thought plan- thoroughly (Y/N). Not just- 'Oh! Let's stab him with an Anti-Koro knife!'"_

_(Y/N) blushed with embarrassment and glared at Rio who sat upon her desk in the back besides Terasaka who hadn't arrived just yet, "Oi oi oi, I was a naive child back then, now I'm-"_

_"-An overgrown child with a very prominent sadistic side." The blonde finished cheekily, (Y/N) rolled her eyes and smirked, "Hey, my so-called sadistic side comes in handy with our current mission of annihilating our homeroom teacher! How cool is that, killing our teacher for ¥10 billion!"_

_Rio chuckled at (Y/N) and the lustful shine in her eyes for the money and blood._

_"Nurufufufu! let's attempt the killing first (L/N)-san but before that; Maths!" Koro-sensei was once again eavesdropping on your conversation as he had taken it upon himself to keep a watchful eye on you and your 'wild' streak._

_You groaned and Rio smiled innocently before bouncing off of your desk to walk to her own._

\-- 

That day, as Rio recalled, (Y/N) was so annoyed by Koro's mocking that she merely stood after roll call and shot her gun at her target. The teacher squealed and this caused a domino effect as the other students stood to fire their weapons too. The yellow teacher moved with mach 20 speed but (Y/N) only needed to watch his moving pattern for a few more seconds before Koro-Sensei yelped in fear and the yellow liquid splattered on the black board.

The stain was tiny, the wound already healed within a second but you had still managed to hit him, with a pistol too. Your classmates stared back at you with shock and the only faces that stood out were Rio-chan and Hiroto-chan as they looked at you with pride, a smug smile covering their faces that immediately caused you to bow for your 'performance.'

Rio Nakamura felt her lips turn up slightly when thinking about you and your crazy ways that made you stand out completely from anyone she had ever known. You liked to inflict pain and you also liked to help people close to you.  
You were the best friend that Rio loved and in return, you loved her a whole lot too; you just had an odd way of showing it. 

Koro appeared in front of the class wearing a shirt with a picture of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, chuckling at nothing as he looked at his students when the bell rang.

Roll call began and it got eerily quiet in the classroom of 3-E when Terasaka glanced to the empty desk next to him despondently because no one could avoid the absence of their dear friend; (F/N) (L/N).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please say something if you don't understand; basically (Y/N) - you, had an accident and so this is in Nakamura-chan's perspective about how your absence affects her and the class with the help of flashbacks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Maehara Hiroto attempted to appear unaffected in the eyes of others but it also proved effective with the ladies when they saw such a sensitive and attractive boy looking so down. His best friend was also feeling down in the dumps but he had to appear strong, like a torch guiding class E because he was the male class representative.

Days without your obnoxious yet pleasing voice felt odd to the pair of boys. They never saw the day coming where they would actually find themselves sad and missing you, it wasn't right to them. 

Yūma Isogai worked as usual in his café while Hiroto Maehara sat in a booth sipping on his milkshake as casual as he could be, looking around for some girls to converse with without thinking about your face when memories swirled in his mind.

It was after a school day when the final bell had gone, Isogai had to go to work his shift and Maehara only followed too, claiming he wanted to entertain himself instead of doing school work at home or playing video games.

\-- 

_"Yūma Isogai~!_

_The ikemen heard a shrill yell of his name behind and turned to see her; (L/N), (F/N). She was an odd girl in Isogai's opinion but Maehara seemed really close to her so Isogai remained reassured._

_"Wait up Isogai, We're coming too."_

_Maehara spoke out in content, they had both been jogging to catch up with the good looking representative as he didn't want to be late for his shift, once they had caught up, they began walking all together._

_"So Isogai-kun, this is why your in class 3-E?"_

_Isogai turned to the blunt girl in shock, watching her look forward before she turned to see Maehara and Isogai watching her in silence. She rose a brow as she looked left and right to the boys faces, watching Isogai's face begin to turn red with embarrassment._

_"A-ah Gomen Isogai-kun! I didn't mean to be uh.. What is it.. in-i-"_

_"Insensitive? You're right about that, geez (L/N)-san" Maehara answered with his arms behind his neck as (Y/N) had once again managed to get ahold of his bag to carry it for him._

_"U-uh no th-that's fine, Yeah.. We're not allowed jobs while in Junior High but I had n-no other choice.."_

_Isogai answered sheepishly, (Y/N) looked at him in awe and smiled which surprised the brown haired male, "That's so... So... That's so admirable Isogai!"_

_The male jumped at (Y/N)'s words and turned a new shade of pink when being praised for something he had originally been punished for, "I must say, we only just met but I respect you a whole lot Isogai."_

_(Y/N) smirked at the boy while Maehara chuckled from the sidelines, "You're my friend, okay?"_

_Maehara smiled gleefully, nodding lightly when Isogai looked towards him for help so he only smiled at you once heading into the café feeling a little flustered._

\--

Isogai remained the great ikemen he was, causing ladies of all ages to swoon as he did what he could to keep his customers happy. Maehara was content in the back but a group of school girls were taking glances at the light brown haired male every few seconds, without trying to be subtle at all.

Maehara was not in the mood to chat some girls up so he could get their numbers and leave. He felt on edge this afternoon and Isogai noticed it too. He noticed the hesitation in his best friends face and the glint of worry in his light brown eyes. 

Isogai felt himself deflate when he saw the clock hanging on the wall when bringing his empty tray back to the bench where the chefs would place their meals. He had to stay there until 7:00pm tonight and if his hunch was correct, then that meant Maehara would be staying until Isogai finished so that they could both visit the hospital.

He knew what Maehara was thinking about when he glanced at the male to have a straw in his mouth as he didn't bother to even drink any of the delicious and sweet liquid. 

\-- 

_"Ne, Hiroto-kun, she's alright, right?"_

_Maehara followed (Y/N)'s line of vision as Isogai listened in confused. His shift didn't start for another half hour so he had decided to sit in the café with his friends, "What are you talk-"_

_"She might be a solid... 7? Am I right?" Maehara answered with his fingers grazing along his chin in thought as he stared at the schoolgirl sitting alone on her phone, taking occasional sips from her caffeinated beverage beside her._

_"Hiroto! You interrupted Isogai-kun!"_

_"Oh, Sorry Yūma," The womaniser chuckled half-hearted after being scolded by his fellow classmate.  
Isogai often watched the two converse, wondering if they had feelings beyond friendship-type ones for each other. He smiled at Maehara, signaling that it was fine because something else was bothering him, "Wait, are you both rating girls looks on a scale to.. ten?" _

_You nodded and Maehara smirked, "Busted.."_

_"Wait, you both don't do this?" (Y/N) answered confused, she would've thought that two good looking boys would be doing this probably everyday just like any other teenage boy, "Uhhh.." The ikemen felt himself blushing when Maehara smiled towards him before looking back to his female companion, "Nah, This ikemen is too good for that and too pure."_

_"Oh wow, that's so adorable!" You glomped the brown haired male as you hugged his arm and invaded his personal space. Maehara looked around casually and Isogai felt uncomfortable and hot, "Those girls were looking at me oddly Isogai-kun, sorry about this."_

_(Y/N) had whispered to the poor male, you smiled sweetly and he almost blew a fuse. Maehara chuckled before answering (Y/N)'s unasked question, "Alright, let's see...  I'm shy and introverted- like tsundere, alright?"_

_You nodded and moved over Isogai to approach the '7' girl from earlier while Isogai stared with his mouth agape when everything finally came together,_

_"She.. No way.."_

_"Yes way." The womaniser answered smugly._

_Both males watched (Y/N) converse with an award-winning smile with the lonely girl who blushed when glancing at Maehara, Isogai quickly turned around when he thought he had been caught watching and he almost choked on his breath when he heard two feminine voices approach their table._

_'She's his wingman!?'_

\-- 

Hours past and everything felt so repetitive to Isogai, Maehara never moved from his seat- apart from taking a bathroom break but that was all. He stayed in his spot and went on his phone, probably entertaining himself by texting one of his lady friends.

"Arigatou for today, Isogai-kun. I'll see you on your next shift!" The ikemen's manager smiled gratefully and Isogai replied with a smile, "No problem, see you later." The boy went to the back to change back into his school uniform and approached the exit where Maehara was waiting after he had see the time that read 7:13.

"It's getting pretty dark now, colder too."

"Yeah, seems perfect for the place we're going, right?" Maehara answered with a sad smile, Isogai looked at his face and answered with what looked like a nervous upturn of his lips, "She'll be fine Hiroto.."

Maehara glanced at Isogai for a second with his brows furrowed in discontent. He felt mixed emotions when visiting the hospital for one of his closest friends. He hadn't been to the hospital more times in the span of a few weeks than ever in his whole life.

Isogai remembered when you said you wanted to visit a new café which was a few minutes past the hospital they were currently walking inside, recalling what you had said out of nowhere, 

\--

_"Hey guys, what would you both do if I got hurt real bad?"_

_Your careless smile startled Isogai as he stared at you unsurely. Maehara furrowed his brows and smiled, taking your words as a joke, "Well obviously, we'd be really sad, right..?" Isogai answered slowly._

_Your smile turned upwards until your pearly white were showing and Maehara swung an arm around your neck from beside you, "Of course we would be! I'd be stuck without my wingman."_

_You giggled and hugged the male back while Isogai breathed out, an odd feeling spiraling within him when watching your smile turn downwards a bit too quickly than usual._

\-- 

The head nurse smiled at the two boys knowingly and nodded, indicating that they could go along to the room they desired. They went to the elevator quietly and sighed in distaste when the smell of antiseptic chemicals surrounded them as Isogai hastily pressed the '6' button.

Other nurses made small talk in the elevator but they were ignored by the two boys who watched the numbers flicker as the moving box progressed upwards before a bell was heard.

The doors swung open and the pair walked out, following an imaginary line all the way to your room where the door was closed, the floor eerily quiet. Maehara looked up at the door that read, 

'Room 38  
(L/N), (F/N)'

As he slowly followed his friend, sitting in the chair provided to watch your insentient body, he smiled, "Hey (F/N)."


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang in the single classroom of 3-E as the students groaned when having to grab their bags from their lockers outside the class to get on their sports attire. The next period was physical education and today was most likely testing their combat skills whether it be with knives, fire arms or nothing but their fists; like they would need that for a biological alien like their own teacher, right?

Sugino walked down the steps to the grass beside his close friend Nagisa. The blue-haired boy sighed as he held his small notepad in his two hands in front of him, wearing his sports clothing with a hidden anti-Koro-sensei knife in his waistband.

Sugino looked over, deciding to break the silence while more and more students arrived onto the grass field, "So, have you got anything new in that notepad?" 

Most of the students were grateful that Nagisa had taken it upon himself to list all of their teachers known weaknesses or other weird facts about him that they could use against him.

Nagisa took his gaze off of a lone cloud in the bright sky and looked up at Sugino, a sweet yet nervous smile on his face, "Uh not really, but... I wonder how Koro-Sensei would do with water? It's a bit odd but-" 

"No, that makes sense, I mean we haven't seen him anywhere near water- good thinking Nagisa." 

Nagisa glanced at Sugino momentarily, a pink tint on his cheeks from the unexpected praise, "Th-thanks Sugino."

Both boys stood in the sun as the whole class finally stood together on the grass, girls like Yada and Kanzaki crouching to rest for a little before Karasuma arrived with his expressionless face and piercing eyes. Everyone straightened up and watched the man while Koro-Sensei stood at the top of the stairs to observe, "You can leave, I'll be teaching them now." Karasuma spoke out loud, his deep voice startling Koro-Sensei before he giggled manically and left without a trace.

Karasuma was silent, confusing the student's for a little while.

\--

_"Naw why did you send him away! I thought we were tryna kill him, not practice with you!"_

_(Y/N) bellowed out loud, waving her knife in the air with a pout on her face. Karasuma sighed but didn't think of it for too long because (Y/N) was actually a pretty valuable student in the ex-military officer's opinion._

_"We can't let him seeing our fighting techniques and strategies so I take physical education classes alone when I can."_

_"Hmmm~ That's nice, fulfilling your long lost dream of teaching student how to kill their teacher, so dreamy!" The (H/C)-haired teen shouted out with glee, a malicious gleam in her eyes, "Nagisa! Fight me!"_

_Nagisa yelped in surprise and side stepped when only just spotting the girls foot just inches from his face, he fell back with an 'oomph' and looked up at her frightened, "Oh! Sorry Nagi-chan, I guess it's uh... Unexpect- no ex-"_

_Tomohito Sugino looked around awkwardly before taking a timid step towards the dangerous teen as she stared down at Nagisa like he was her meal, "I think you mean expect the unexpecte- Ah!"_

_The baseball player froze and scrunched his eyes shut when a knife lightly and as quick as lightning, grazed his neck. He slowly opened his eyes to look down at the knife, following the hand, arm and shoulder up to the face of (Y/N), her tongue out in concentration as she held her smile in- making her look all the more scarier as Sugino's brain signals immediately told him to run._

_"Like this, Sugino-kun?"_

\--

"Uh, Karasuma?" The man shook his head and glanced at the female class representative, Megu Kataoka, "Are you okay?"

"Uh, Yeah, I'm fine- now today we'll begin with two on one knife combat."

The students looked at the man questioningly, thinking to themselves about when they would get in a situation of fighting two people at once, Karasuma noticed and sighed, "You students aren't the only ones that want that ¥10 billion reward, you have to be prepared for anything."

The students sighed in sync and began pairing up, a couple students like Rio, Nagisa, and Maehara feeling a bit discontent with today's activity. Sugino stayed close to Nagisa as Kayano approached the two, "Hey guys, mind if I join you two?" The boys nodded, "Sure," Nagisa answered which emitted a pink hue on the green-haired girl's face.

Nakamura, Maehara and Isogai paired up in a trio without saying anything while all thinking the same thing.

\--

_"Two on one combat?! That's sounds so~ cool! I don't even know who to go with!" (Y/N) screamed excitedly, her eyes lit up like a child on a sugar rush. Nakamura smirked at the girl and once the blonde was in the girl's line of vision she heard a yelp, "Rio-chan! Be with me!"_

_Nakamura smiled and nodded, patting the girl's head, "Sure thing (Y/N)-chan."_

_She smiled and looked around, watching more student's already getting into groups of three, "Urgh~ I want to be with everyone though! Ka-ra-su-ma~!" She bellowed with a jump in her stance when yelling each syllable, the teacher turned with a roll of his eyes when hearing that voice, "Me and Rio-chan don't have enough so we'll take turns with everyone!"_

_(Y/N) laughed and thought about bringing her classmates to the ground below her with a manic smile that made Rio chuckle knowingly but stopped when she heard her classmates grunting as they fought while Karasuma-sensei approached the girls, getting into a fighting stance that intrigued half of the class's interest._

_"Wha- we have to fight you! Oh, is it my birthday?!" (Y/N) yelled, bloodlust written all over her as her aura turned dark, bringing out a knife as she flung it around almost like a professional._

\--

"To be honest, I'm not really in the mood.." Nakamura sighed as she picked on her nails in front of her. Maehara sighed while Isogai nodded as he also agreed, "It isn't the same.." Maehara finished as he stretched, placing his hands behind his neck.

Karasuma saw the three slacking off and slowly got closer to them while observing the student's like Nagisa as he practically slithered onto his blue-eyed friend, successfully holding his knife to Sugino's throat while Kayano watched with shock and admiration.

"Stop being lazy and do the exercise, alright?" Nakamura looked away stubbornly and Maehara cringed lightly when thinking about who would be the solo fighter between the three, the other two being the attackers, Isogai, not wanting to cause any trouble only breathed out and got into a fighting stance.

Maehara glanced at him surprised as Nakamura looked from Karasuma to Isogai- thoughts of her best friend filling her mind, "Uh, don't hurt me please?" The ikemen spoke shakily.

\--

_"Kayano-chan! It's my turn now~" The green-haired girl jumped at the voice, "Are you ready~?" The whisper from behind Kaede made her jump and scream at the same time as she fell back, watching the girl with the beady (E/C)-coloured eyes stare down at her._

_Nagisa and Sugino watched with chills running down their backs, the knife in (Y/N)'s hand made them nervous while Kayano scrambled to her feet to get closer to Nagisa where she felt slightly more safer while (Y/N) was in her zone; not caring about the consequences._

_It was times like these when the student's of class 3-E would feel extra nervous about physical education with Karasuma. There was a certain point where (Y/N) would have too much fun and it was like something was blocking her from thinking properly.  
She only thought about dominating the other students as she stared at each and every one like a meal while she was on a empty stomach in cloud nine._

_This was the moment that became dangerous for her classmates, no one knew if (Y/N) actually knew what she was doing or if she felt any remorse for her actions either. Either way she never apologised when she came back down to Earth._

_"Whose up first~" The teen dragged her words, slowly approaching the three teen assassins, Nagisa gulped and held his arms out in surrender as to show that he wouldn't fight with the girl before him. She had somehow managed to escaped Karasuma as the man practiced with Nakamura._

_"He-hey (Y/N), I th-think the bells gonna go- so u-uh let's go get changed fo-for class, okay..?"_

\--

Nagisa walked slowly, puffing lightly when he walked up the stairs to go the changing rooms before Nakamura ran right past him and entered in a flash. Kayano gulped but spoke of nothing and Sugino breathed out to relax his thumping heart from that activity with Nagisa and Kayano.

Nagisa felt the notepad in his pocket but his mind was on that day when you had escaped from Karasuma and wanted to practice with the three in a one on three match. He remembered trying to knock you out of your concentration zone where it took a long while to snap you out of your bloodlust, Kayano felt lucky that you were on their side and not someone else trying to get the bounty for their teacher.

Nagisa recalled saying something about  the bell that was going to ring but you didn't move, your eyes only followed his arms that were getting closer to you, to your knife.

You were breathing loudly, almost in an animalistic way before you reached forward to grab the boys arm and flipped him, only Nagisa saw it coming and palmed your arm away from the side. He grabbed your other arm, squeezing as to make you let go of your knife- as you did from the shock settling in. 

You had made an awfully feminine yelp which made Nagisa think he was doing alright but before he knew what was going on, he already had you on your stomach in the dirt, your arm that had been holding the knife was twisted behind your back and Nagisa was straddling you from behind.

Nagisa recalled breathing out in relief when he thought he had knocked you out of your zone only to hear a yell from Sugino calling his name before a growl was heard.   
Nagisa gasped when such strength he didn't know you attained, caused you to thrust your arm out of his grip and swipe it, hitting him across the head as you turned your body. Flipping over, you huffed as you sat on your bottom, Nagisa cradling his head as he smiled nervously and in obvious pain.

That day you made Nagisa gobsmacked when you muttered out an angry apology and got up, stomping away to the changing rooms where he currently was, feeling a cold draft on his legs. 

The androgynous male blushed a deep red and looked down only to yelp and run to his bag, shuffling through it's contents as he yelled, "Nakamura-san! Please give me back my pants!" 

Nakamura chuckled loudly, her phone out while she rocked his pants, loving the way her skirt made him look adorable, "(Y/N)'s gonna love this."


	5. Chapter 5

Terasaka, Muramatsu and Yoshida were the three problem children of class 3-E. They didn't care about that though because even though they didn't admit it, they actually valued friendship better.

It was admirable in your eyes when you had joined the class, you aspired to not care about anything but your friends because they were the ones that would be with you through thick and thin; if you only got the right ones.

Terasaka didn't react when a girl had joined their class after she had come back to school from a two week suspension. It should've been an expulsion but you were lucky enough to have Karasuma cut in with the government behind him. But besides that, you had an unknown attraction to the boy with the two-toned hair and his two close friends. You watched how rugged and simple they were, brawn for brains was exactly how you'd describe Terasaka- saying it out loud almost led to a bloody nose on your part.

You knew he was bluffing though, even though you wouldn't have been but that doesn't matter.  
Terasaka was so bored in class and he hated the fact that you weren't next to him to entertain him. Together you'd both plot the stupidest plans for your teacher while pranking some students too. 

\--

_"Oi, giant."_

_"Oi, giant with weird hair." There was a pause again, "Actually.. It's pretty cool.."_

_"Oi, Te-ra-sa-ka... Ry-o-ma.."_

_(Y/N)'s voice went serious, "Oi, I swear to- if you don't answer i'll fu-"_

_The teen growled with his eyes scrunched in frustration,"What do you want!"_

_(Y/N) turned to face the front when the loud and obnoxious boy had gained the class's attention, Koro-sensei clicking his tongue in a mockingly condescending tone that had Terasaka fuming, "Terasaka-kun! Is there something steamy~ happening in the back?! Would you fill me- Uh I mean us in!!"_

_The octopus disappeared in a second to grab his pervy notebook and appeared right in between (Y/N) and Terasaka as his face burned with rage, "Pfft, he wishes.." The (H/C) coloured girl giggled, rubbing her nails on her chest in a boastful way._

_Terasaka sucked in a breath when realising what she had got himself into but exhaled slowly to restrain himself from yelling, "No, go away you creep!"_

_(Y/N) giggled again and Koro-sensei seemed hurt for a moment, palming his chest with his tentacle before going straight back to teaching as if nothing happened, "Well then, maybe you should pay attention here Terasaka-kun- I of all people know how much you need it Nurfufufufufu!!"_

_That was it, chair scrapped against the wooden floor as he huffed deeply before retorting, "Listen up YOU YELLOW OCTOPUS-"_

\--

Muramatsu was more silent between the three and Yoshida was there to half-heartedly keep the three together while Terasaka always stuck by them. Muramatsu would remind them about the hospital visiting times and then the three would go when they had free time, when they weren't attending karaoke's and maid cafés.

Muramatsu was somewhat afraid of you and cautious when you jumped on Terasaka, yelling about another scheme to kill the teacher or at least inflict some pain on him. He didn't feel as enthusiastic and confident in his skills; hence relying on Yoshida and Terasaka. Teresaka would only yell at you before you had finally managed to convince him to go along with it and Yoshida would point out all the flaws (there were too many to count on one- maybe two hands.) 

Muramatsu rested his head against his arm in the class after turning back to see Terasaka's almost constipated look. After that it was nothing but Koro-sensei babbling on about literature as he thought about how he could convince his dad to change the recipe in his ramen restaurant, cracking a small smile when thinking about your reaction back when you found out his family owned a restaurant.

\-- 

_"Come on, we're goin' to the karaoke place." Terasaka mumbled after being embarrassed in front of the class by their pervy teacher. Yoshida looked at him, "Again?"_

_"Well- I'm bored! Let's just go, jeez.." He answered stubbornly, rubbing his fingers through his slightly tousled hair. Muramatsu exhaled and answered, "Can't, I'm gonna help my dad in the restaurant tonight-"_

_"Did I heard restaurant?!"_

_"Your ramen sucks."_

_Two voices spoke at the same time, one more louder and incredibly more annoying that the gruff one. The trio jumped and when Yoshida and Muramatsu found the source, it- she was already clinging onto Terasaka's back._

_(Y/N)'s eyes were practically shining with stars as the four now walked down the mountain to leave school. Terasaka kept his arms placid by his sides as she held on like a sloth on a tree branch- successfully making the brawny teen think he would actually grow grey hair before thirty.  
Muramatsu nodded slowly and ignored Ryoma's snide comments as Yoshida had chuckled knowingly, "Yeah, my dad owns it."_

_"Well then why the hell are we going to a karaoke bar?! Off to the food my trusty steed! Heave!" (Y/N)'s yelling made Yoshida partially fear for her life while Takuya nodded slowly and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and awkwardness._

_Terasaka was hyperventilating while the girl struggled to stay on his back, "You BETTER get off of me if you know what's good for you."_

_(Y/N) stilled but then Takuya caught the smile growing on her face, "What's good for me? Hm~ was that some trivial form of a threat?"_

_"Uh, dude, she's getting that look," Takuya and Taisei shivered and looked at each other before turning back to Ryoma's eyes, "Like.. From when we had sport.." (Y/N) giggled into her palm and jumped off of Ryoma to catch sight of his suddenly pale face, "Hm, what's wrong Ryoma-chan?"_

_He blushed, madly, "Idiot, don't use my first name."_

_Let's just say that Takuya Muramatsu and Taisei Yoshida were heavily relieved when Terasaka quietly did as (Y/N) wanted and ate the bland ramen provided by the Muramatsu senior._

\-- 

"Hmm, okay- Yoshida-kun! Tell me the answer!" Koro-sensei's unique voice brought Taisei back to Earth making him stutter in shock, he blushed, "U-uh wha- I don't know.." He knew the teacher was only doing this because he knew Yoshida's worst subject was english.

"Well pay attention! You along with everyone else," His voice got louder which earned everyone's attention after their giggling fit over Yoshida, "Better do well in the exams coming up! Nurfufufufufu~!"

"What does that mean?" Isogai questioned from the front, Koro-sensei rubbed off everything from the board and in a second, the entire board was filled with very simple drawings of what looked like stick men and an octopus, the huge letters spelling, 'SURPRISE!' in the middle, "That, my student's, is a," He shifted again, coming back in a cheerleaders uniform, "S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E!"

The class groaned in unison while other's felt worry build within them, Yoshida included as he knew he would only pass in technology.

\--

_"So.."_

_"So what?!" Terasaka growled out as the four walked through the semi-busy streets away from the restaurant they had previously feasted in, (Y/N) rolled her eyes"So, I mean like- if Takuya-kun is badass in the kitchen and Ryoma-chan is a dog ; literally, with bark but no bite- then what's Taisei-kun?"_

_Yoshida looked when he heard his name and felt slightly weirded out when hearing her say all of their first names. Takuya glanced at the teen with the spiked hair and smirked as Terasaka did a mix of yelling and creating a plan of revenge to make the sadist eat her own words._

_"I-uh, nothing special- I just like mechanic engineering."_

_Terasaka smirked, "Gotta dumb it down for this one," before (Y/N) could let her voice be heard, the shorter girl squinted her eyes to glare at her buff classmate, only crossing her arms in answer._

_"Wait you really don't know?" Takuya asked, perplexed._

_(Y/N) huffed out through her nose and looked away stubbornly, her foot steps began to sound like stomps, "Of course I do! It's engineering for mechanical stuff.. Duh!..?"_

_Yoshida chuckled while Ryoma lost it in a hysterical laughter, igniting the fire in (Y/N) as her cheeks turned red, "Sh-shut up! Idiot!"_

_"S-Says y-you!" Ryoma exploded back, tears building in the corners of his eyes, Takuya chuckled lightly and Yoshida finally saved (Y/N) from being too humiliated, "It's alright (L/N)-san, well I wanna do vehicle engineering so I wanna work on cars and motorbikes and then i'll revive the bike culture."_

_(Y/N) genuinely smiled, "It must be so nice to have a dream!"_

_The three looked at her confused, "You don't have one?" Muramatsu asked._

_"Nah, I'm just goin' with the flow at the moment so maybe i'll find something I wanna do- I mean if there was a career of inflicting pain on others while getting paid for it- hell yeah!"_

_Terasaka chuckled, "There's always a dominatrix."_

_(Y/N) gasped mockingly which actually shocked the three boys, Yoshida having to check his nose for blood while Muramatsu turned pale. Terasaka gaped before the girl before them laughed so hard she cried, she leaned on Yoshida for support while catching her breath, nearing his face when she uttered, "So- you can like hot-wire a car, right?!"_

\--

After the final bell rang and the three left the school grounds, Muramatsu had left to work in his restaurant while Yoshida and Terasaka found themselves in a hospital room.   
An evil smile grew on Ryoma's face as he stared down at your inanimate body which became contagious when Yoshida looked over at him, "You're thinking of the time (Y/N) dacked Muramatsu, right?"

The two laughed, "Hell yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

The walk to school seemed sort of lonely in Manami's opinion, it usually always is- but there wasn't and hasn't been an obnoxiously sadistic she-devil waiting for the miniature scientist. It seemed really crazy how it happened but after a lot of chats and spending time together, Manami considered you her friend, just like that. She felt a bit too scared to ask anyway.

She carried her school bag in front of her with two hands and walked in a timid fashion while admiring the sunlight, she wanted to think of more poisonous concoction's to have her teacher drink for her but she couldn't stop thinking about the first time the two of you had met. It was actually a pretty funny story and Manami couldn't help but think about the fact that if she wasn't in that classroom in that time, then she wouldn't have gained you as a friend.

She didn't know how to express her gratitude to you for what you had done for her, her simple language and the fact that she was an introvert never helped but she had hoped to tell you how grateful she was.

Reaching the school grounds after about a twenty minute walk, the black-haired girl wove passed the desks as she made her way in class to quietly take her seat in the back, only a few places diagonally in front of your empty seat. She didn't like looking at the desk beside Terasaka. She noticed that sometimes Terasaka would catch her looking but he wouldn't say anything. She would only see his eyebrows furrowing as he exhaled and faced the front.

She always felt a pang in her chest when she had to take her eyes off of your desk, you should've been there to call out her name loudly (as much as it embarrassed her) and ask as quickly as you could about how to make a new mixture that could, 'make her victims leak their faces for substitutes for tears.' You would always laugh really loudly after stating that which caused Manami to force out a quiet nervous laugh after a second. Sometimes she actually thought you were dead serious.

Okuda sat quietly in her chair, "Okuda-chan, hey!" She looked up surprised to see Kayano Kaede greeting her from across the room. With blushing cheeks Manami waved back as Nagisa smiled at the girl in glasses too, their smile was a little too... Knowing.

They knew how Okuda was feeling because they noticed the lack of that smile she would get when she looked to the back of the class first thing in the morning, watching your careless face as you picked on Terasaka. Sometimes you even sat in the back quietly while trying to punch Terasaka when he tried to grab your breakfast.

\--

_"Oi you! You gotta help me!"_

_Okuda Manami  jumped and turned around, pushing her glasses up with the back of her palm while handling test tubes of sodium hydroxide. The (H/C) haired teen dashed into the chemistry lab of Kunugigaoka and straight to the girl wearing the white lab coat, "Help me out here, I need something- anything!"_

_The rebellious looking girl looked really desperate; she was puffing loudly and looked as if she had stood under a waterfall. The girl's hair was clinging to her face while her sports attire stuck to her body. Okuda blushed heavily when she was approached by such a pretty girl, she was almost jealous._

_"You gotta help me make something, okay? Oh but first," She stuck her hand out which made Okuda jump, "I dont bite," The other girl giggled and continued, "My names (F/N)- well (L/N), (F/N) but call me (F/N), okay? What's your name?"_

_Manami hastily put the test tubes down, managing to glance at how the (E/C) eyed girl watched the liquids and held out her shaky hand, "I-I'm Okuda Manami.."_

_"Awesome, Manami- pretty name, Can you help me then?"_

_"With what?" She answered straightforwardly, she was eager and intrigued- well this was probably the only productive thing Manami did with another person, it felt foreign. (Y/N)'s eyes lit up as she jumped on the ball's of her feet, "And uh, why are you.. wet?"_

_(Y/N) looked down, "OH, yeah- that's why I was here, help me make something that'll explode but doesn't do any harm- you get me?"_

\--

Okuda couldn't help but remember their first encounter in the lab class before she got in the End Class. It was a shock basically and it was what also caused you to go to the class on the mountain too, but you never regretted it for a second.

At first Okuda was obviously cautious and a little worried but after the accident at school she felt really bad about doubting you, she hoped she could apologise so now Manami only hopes you don't forget about it after you wake up, she was also one of your classmates who were riding that train.

\--

_"This isn't safe!"_

_"Trust me poison glasses! I trust you, It'll be okay." (Y/N) had let Okuda only tell her how to make the concoctions so she wouldn't get her hands dirty with the teachers. Manami was slightly relieved but she still had no idea about what (Y/N) was going to do with these miniature bombs, more like chemically- made flash bangs but she was still scared._

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_(Y/N) kept her eyes on the beaker filled with acids and bases, her tongue poking out in concentration when answering after a pause, "Some dirt bags weren't being very nice- you remember when I came in soaking wet right?"_

_The black haired girl nodded slowly, her eyes wide with interest, "Yeah, well long story short- I spread some rumours about some people, only for some entertainment so whatever and then after that happened, well they wanted to get revenge. It was really unimpressive though- I was hoping for something more from them." (Y/N) laughed after pouring a slight neutraliser in the beaker and Okuda felt shocked at the turn of events- more shocked when hearing that the girl in front of her was an outsider almost like Manami, and a victim of bullying._

_Manami remembered the day (Y/N) ran into the class, she had just finished with her science club activities after everyone had left so she had to go home when the other girl arrived shortly after but she was persistent and arrived the next day._

_Okuda thought it sort of felt nice to have someone to talk to in the lab so she gave in._

_"Okay, It's done now, you can throw it wherever yo- wait you aren't going to throw this at someone, are you?"_

_(Y/N) chuckled, "Tempting but no.. By the way, I can add paint to this right?"_

\-- 

"Uh sir, please drink this!"

Manami thrusted the science cylinder into her teacher's chest in one movement and the class gasped when she had literally given her target the object that she desired to kill him with- but he was also called Koro-sensei for a reason.

Today Okuda had one cylinder that she had mixed sodium hydroxide, thinking of you as she hoped for some damage to come to her target, he laughed at his student and grabbed the cylinder in his tentacle, "Nurfufufufu~ How brave of you Okuda-san! How about a taste then, hm?"

The students as well as Okuda leaned forward, intrigued about the events to happen after he down the chemical mix like he was drinking water. 

He grew horns.

\--

_Three small explosions that sounded like a really loud pop of a balloon occurred within the span of about five seconds, all in three separate locations as Okuda sat in her science club after school. She jumped when hearing the sounds, the only conclusion in her mind was that (Y/N) had finally done as she had planned._

_She heard screaming and loud foot steps in the hallway just outside the science class, Manami's heartbeat increased when listening to this person near the class she was in, she went to the wall the furtherest from the door and froze when it opened with a slam._

_"That. Was. Awesome!"_

_(Y/N) yelled as she walked into the classroom, staring at Okuda's frightened eyes with nothing but adrenaline rushing through her veins, "Manami you're awesome, seriously I can't thank you enough!"_

_Manami was quiet, her mind buzzing with the events that had just happened- wondering why this crazy woman wasn't in classroom 3-E, "Poison glasses? You okay?"_

_She jumped when hearing her nickname as given by (Y/N) after their meeting and finally noticed the small splatters of blues, greens, yellows and reds, "Is that.. Paint?"_

_(Y/N) grinned, her eyes closing with pride as she mixed the paint in her face, creating a mixture of purples and oranges, "Hell yeah, you hear those explosions? I gave those shit-for-brains a piece of my mind! You're so cool Manami!"_

_Manami yelped at the loud yell, "(L/N), (F/N), get out here RIGHT NOW!"_

_Manami and (Y/N) instantly recognised it as their teachers- probably one that was covered in paint from her spare and unnecessary explosion in the faculty lounge, "Shit- come 'ere!" (Y/N) whisper-shouted and crouched down to avoid being seen if the teacher randomly opened the door.  
Okuda almost felt like throwing up in panic, remembering what her friends had said about (Y/N); 'She's not a good person to hang around,' and 'She's super naughty and rebellious, you shouldn't even talk to her!'_

_'She's rude.'_

_'She's a major bully! She's ruthless!'_

_'She loves seeing people in pain..'_

_'She'll never be your friend, she's too crazy- something's wrong with her.'_

_The door slammed open, the heavy steps of her teacher entered the room as he huffed in frustration. The two girl hid behind one of the lab desks and (Y/N) had ran from her spot next to Manami to another bench, closer to the exit. Manami felt as if she wanted to cry, she never got in trouble and she was a good student! Why did she deserve this! She should've listened to her friends!_

_"Sen-sei! You look very.. Bright today!" The girl yelled, acknowledging her work._

_Manami jumped at the boisterous voice of (Y/N), leading the teacher from the classroom where she got a detention while Manami was safe._

\--

Manami Okuda couldn't believe it when you had actually thrown yourself under the bus when you could've been caught together.  She had felt like a load of weight was lifted off of her shoulders and she hated it when she realised she had doubted you, starting to believe what her former 'friends' had told her. 

They were the ones that became what they said when they excluded, bullied and laughed at Okuda after she was sent to class 3-E. After another accident was when you had been sent to the End Class and Manami remembers how happy you were to realise you had both ended up in the same class.

She didn't know how to express her gratitude to you for what you had done for her, her simple language and the fact that she was an introvert never helped but she had hoped to tell you how grateful she was.

And with that, Manami decided that today would be her day to visit you in room 38.


	7. Chapter 7

Koro-sensei was probably one of the only people to actually feel your absence and feel like crap about it. He knew you should've been in the back plotting your horrendous assassination attempts. He knew you should've been traumatising his mentally weaker students and ganging up on the stronger ones. 

He found himself looking towards your desk during class when his beloved students were working, he was always fond of your input and your opinions on things but now it was almost too quiet. His students weren't as loud as before because you were the one that could bring that out in them; he felt at fault and he knew that some- Nakamura for example- felt that way too. 

It was partially his fault after all, even after pledging he wouldn't harm a student, he still did. It was completely unintentional and he felt so disappointed in himself for underestimating your abilities for he had no idea you would go that far to try and kill him.

No one knew you had planned this, it was all in secret and well thought out too. Koro-sensei wanted to congratulate you on your attempt, after scolding you for how dangerous it was of course. He never thought someone would go that far to kill him; maybe you were more keen on living on than he thought. But why would you do what you did then?

Maybe it was for your classmates, maybe it was because you wanted them to realise how important they were to you as the only way you could truly show how much you loved each and every one of them, was sacrificing yourself.

Everyone knew that the only way to show someone how much you love them was to give your life for theirs.

Koro-sensei found himself in room 38 a lot. In his perfect disguise- obviously. Often when he came to visit he'd watch his students talk to you, either with a glum frown or a smile when they came in groups. His students would mess around in your hospital room as if you were awake, it made his heart feel warm as he watched from the neighbouring building, through the window like the pervert he was.

When he came alone, he liked to request the nurses to come in and fluff your pillow in case you were 'uncomfortable' even though they both knew it wasn't true because you weren't even conscious. He really liked watching the nurses in their uniform, he also brought his secret notebook too- sometimes he even had the audacity to tell you about his favourites stories.

He loved telling you about his favourites ships in class, he loved pairing students together and making up secret scenarios where they got together romantically, it made his entire face turn pink. He just felt slightly lucky to know you couldn't beat him up when he told you, though he still wasn't sure if you could still hear him as you lay quiescent.

He had faith though, heaps of it and enough to reassure each and every student in his treasured class. He knew you were strong (not really physically but he can't say that out loud) and that you were an independent young woman who was actually really scary but that's besides the point because you had too much to live for therefore you had to wake up, and do so before March.

He was so keen to observe and learn from you, he wanted to see what you had in store for him and also how you would react to the new student that he was going to have come to his class. Koro-sensei hadn't heard much, only that the student had gotten suspended for a week for messing with a teachers office and beating a student, he knew his students in class 3-E were also excited to see the new student because that meant that they would have to tell this person about Koro and his weaknesses. Nagisa was especially intrigued on how the new student would react to an unkillable octopus-looking creature.

It was almost coming to a month that you had been in the same bed. Some people like Maehara (Isogai too) and Sugino even practically prayed it wouldn't reach a month, Nakamura kept her smile on her face because she believed you would awake, she had no doubt you would wake up as if climbing out of bed from a nap.

"Man~ It's so quiet.." Maehara mumbled in the soundless class, most heads turned to look at him and he blushed when realising he spoke aloud, "Ah.. Sorry.."

"No, you're right- but it'll be better soon." Rio smiled smugly as she twirled her pen in her fingers, bobbing her head in reassuring, Koro-sensei's head turned orange with a dark red circle covering his face, flashing a few before it stopped, "You're absolutely right Nakamura-san!"

Nakamura smiled again and Nagisa let a tiny smile show on his face, "We all know that, guys- we just gotta believe!" Kayano thrusted her fist in the air as if she was a cheerleader giving her team a pep talk, Okuda smiled and Okano Hinata nodded too.

Megu Kataoka smiled proudly at her class's optimism and Koro-sensei's face had turned back to yellow with a mix of green now, showing that he was happy as it was listed in Nagisa's notepad.   
Kanzaki giggled at Kayano, "(Y/N) is making us all worry about her and then she'll be fine- it's funny, isn't it?"

Yoshida blushed when hearing the bishoujo talk with her sweet voice and nodded, "Yo-you're RIGHT." Kanzaki jumped slightly when the boy in seat 26 yelled, his classmates giggled when seeing the boy embarrass himself in front of his crush. Kanzaki's cheeks turned pink at the attention and Yoshida groaned inwardly as he looked away with a red face.

Before Koro-sensei could fangirl Chiba interrupted, "I don't see what the big deal is." He spoke quietly, he almost wasn't heard, earning the people's attention that sat closer to him. They saw his face, unable to see his eyes because of his hair and this intrigued Koro-sensei, "What do you mean, Chiba-kun?"

He sighed and Rinka Hayami from seat 19 answered for him, "We all know (Y/N) will turn out fine and go back to her old ways so what's the big fuss?"

"Other than the fact that our classmate is in a coma? OH NOTHING REALLY!" Terasaka yelled defensively on your behalf. He grumbled under his breath when Hayami glared at him, "Now now Terasaka-kun that was uncalled for, she's quite right." Koro answered in his slightly condescending tone that made Terasaka wanted to stab him in the the eyes, then his nostrils.

Hazama Kirara sighed from beside Chiba in seat 18 and Tōka Yada let out a nervous laugh, "Uh no need to get riled up guys.."

"Yada is right! No fighting in the class- unless it's to kill me! That's what you should be focusing on, we have to make (Y/N)-san proud!"

"Yeah, we- not you! You pervert!" Okajima exclaimed dramatically. Yuzuki Fuwa rolled her lavender coloured eyes and smirked, "Speak for yourself Okajima."

The class laughed and Okajima pouted, unable to deny it. Koro-sensei felt better when seeing his students smile and proceeded on with class by looking over and marking his students papers within a few milliseconds. He laughed manically when his students sighed in unison at the terrible drawings of the octopus he put on their work and soon the school day ended.

His students left the class in a huge group as normal and they seemed fine after that discussion.  
He hoped you wouldn't take your time in the hospital because he hated how he watched his students all manage to find space in room 38 all at once, silent tears leaking down their fragile-looking faces when staring down at you like the sleeping beauty you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler to move the story along


	8. Chapter 8

Physical education was tough as the students had the sun hitting their faces, wearing their full sports uniforms. Karasuma stood beside their homeroom teacher while student's like Maehara and Okajima contemplated on why they were doing this practise in front of their target. 

The student's counted up to eight, slashing their anti-koro knives in all eight directions while Koro-sensei acted as a cheerleader of some sorts while he was suited in a plain white shirt that had the kanji spelling Koro-sensei.

"I don't get why we're doing all this right in front of our target.." Maehara muttered out, slightly puffing as he held his arm out firmly, his muscles were slightly aching.

Karasuma approached the students after telling Koro to go play in the sandbox. The yellow octopus that was unpleasantly sulking was ignored when Karasuma took off his blazer to roll up the sleeves of his button up shirt, he loosened his tie and called out to two boys.

"Maehara. Isogai, hit me with your knives."

The boys jumped and everyone had stilled when the ex-military officer opened his mouth, "A-are you sure?" Isogai stuttered out, Maehara looked to his best friend beside him while Isogai did the same. They both shrugged their shoulders, "Yes- these knives can't hurt normal humans so if everyone here can at least lay a scratch on me then we have a higher success rate at inflicting pain on our target."

The boys were still unsure, "If you give me so much as a scratch then you can go home for today."

"Uh.. Sure." Maehara answered, he dived towards Karasuma while Isogai followed in sync. The two aimed for his abdomen but were pushed away.   
Maehara swiped again though Karasuma moved aside and then grabbed his other hand, shoving him away. Isogai moved and used Karasuma's temporary distraction to aim for the side of his neck but the teacher moved stealthily to palm his arm away and push him aside.

The two highschoolers weren't successful though it was a given and they were left more out of breath than before as Karasuma remained the same, "As you can see even with little knowledge, I can handle two amateurs with a knife."

Both Isogai and Maehara growled under their breath and dived again, getting dodged and then flipped onto their backs. The class were at awe and Karasuma straightened up again, "See? While we were sparring he already build the Osaka castle in the sandbox, changed clothes and started brewing tea."

"How infuriating!"

"If you can't hit me then your chances with him are slim to none. I'm here to teach you about fighting, stabbing and all the basics to assassination."

With that, Karasuma ended his somewhat motivating short epilogue and physical education was over. Nakamura felt bored when she walked with Yada and Okano whereas the short-haired brunette took note of this, "Hey, Nakamura- you okay?" Okano's sweet voice reached the blond to gain her attention, the trio knew who Rio was thinking about but she smiled anyway, "Yeah, I'm alright."

Nagisa walked beside Sugino to get changed back into their school attire before he caught sight of a shadow from above him.   
The wind blew calmly and the sun was shining behind a familiar red haired teen, allowing a dim looking light to show the maniacal face of Akabane Karma.

He was smiling, grinning down at the blue-haired boy who used to be his classmate in both their first and second years of junior high. Nagisa would say he was shocked, but that would be an understatement. He wasn't expected to see Karma in E class but also, knowing the sadistic males personality and behaviour- well, it made sense.

"Hey Nagisa, long time no see."

His voice was smooth and almost cheerful, he seemed oddly content with the juice box held in one hand, the other in his pants pocket. The class had halted at the newcomer and grew slightly confused to see Nagisa- calm and collected, well-behaved Nagisa to be conversing with this new person who held a confident aura with a tad of something else.

"Karma..?"

Nagisa didn't know what else to say and by the time he could retort anything, the red haired boy was already walking down the steps to walk on the grass towards his new homeroom teacher. He grinned when watching the males tentacles and spoke, "Wow~ So this is the infamous Koro-sensei.. He really is an octopus!"

Koro-sensei came back to his senses to answer his new student who now stood before him, "Mr.  Akabane, is it?" Koro smiled; as if he could do anything else- ever, and nodded to himself as he continued, "I heard your suspension was until today- you know you shouldn't be tardy."

Karma almost chuckled when Koro-sensei's face turned purple with a large darker purple 'X' covering his face. He mocked innocence and took his hand out of his pocket, sighing as he answered, "Oh you can just call me Karma- sorry about that but let's have a good year from now on."

"It'd be my pleasure!" Koro-sensei felt a little relieved to have such a student showing the kindness that Karma presented and looked down to the hand that the boy had displayed to hand shake. Koro nodded and moved a tentacle to place it within the warm human hand.

_'Splat!'_

Karma's smile grew into a well-known smirk when the yellow liquid fell from his hands. The quiet class was frozen the entire time to watch the interaction and gasped in unison when observing the damaged tentacle when it flung back in shock. 

Koro shrieked loudly and jumped away, putting a safe distance between the two of them while Nagisa's mouth fell open, Isogai Yūma voicing the thoughts of his classmates, "He-He's the fist to actually hurt Koro-sensei.. Besides her."

Karma's ears perked up at this but he was having too much fun to care about 'her'.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow, you're fast. Who knew one of the simplest tricks in the book would actually get you?"

Karma waved his hand in front of him slowly, admiring the strips of the anti-Koro knife he had sliced up to stick on his palm and his fingers. After swinging the hidden knife he pulled from his sleeve, Koro-sensei immediately backed away and the students who had been watching were in awe and their eyes were glued to Karma's back while Koro-sensei was shaking, his tentacle that was blown off; now regenerated.

"Can't believe these knives actually work! That was pretty elementary stuff, chief."

Nagisa and Kayano along with Rio all observed Karma to the finest detail as he began walking over to Koro, "But never mind that, if you don't mind comin' off as a fraidy cat- what? Are you scared of me?"

He got nearer to his teachers circular head and looked up at him, his hair falling around his amber-coloured eyes to make him appear more terrorising. "They said they call you Koro because you're unkillable, what's this? Are you a pushover after all."

Kayano felt slight chills run up her spine at the look in Karma's eyes, she neared Nagisa and spoke quietly but loud enough for the surrounding students to hear, "Hey Nagisa, What kind of person is Karma?"

Nagisa immediately saw your face in his mind and answered, his tense shoulders from the suspenseful scene before now slumping, "Well, Karma and I were in the same class from our first to second year- he was violent. So violent they finally expelled him and sent him here because this is where they send you when they don't know what else to do with you but considering the circumstances.. He might be one of the top star students.."

Kayano's eyes widened and watched the slightly forlorn and shocked look on Nagisa's face. Rio's eyes squinted in unwanted irritation when watching the teen who inflicted pain on their teacher, she watched him as he flicked his knife around his wrist then walked back towards to the classroom.

 

In class Koro-sensei along with his incredibly weak punches were sulking in the front of the class. He stood facing the wooden wall and his entire aura was negative and sad, it felt infectious and Karma was honestly having a great time in the back, slightly excluded from his classmates since the seat next to him was absent of a student.

He only glanced at the desk for a second to see something engraved into the wood on the surface, he didn't get to read it before Terasaka shot him a glare that could kill.

Masayoshi Kimura uttered, "I guess what Karma said must've really touched a nerve?"

Maehara looked over and stood quietly to look at his teachers actions, "Yeah but what's the point of hitting the wall if his tentacles are so soft?"

Okano growled and jumped with a yell, "Okay! Stop with the squishing! We're trying to take a quiz here!"

Koro jumped and bowed slightly in anxiousness, "Sorry! Sorry!"

Terasaka along with Yoshida and Muramatsu were too bored to bother with the quiz and entertained themselves by talking to the smirking student as he stared into his teacher,   
"You sure you know what you're getting into? That jellyfish looks really pissed." Terasaka smirked as if to intimidate Karma. 

Yoshida had turned to listen and spoke up, "Yeah, you couldn't even pay me enough to be put in your shoes."

Muramatsu smiled crookedly, "If I was you, I'd stay at home with my head under a pillow."

"I bet (Y/N) would be having a blast with a bucket of popcorn though." Yoshida added nonchalantly which earned several peoples attention, though other remained focused on their work.

"She go crazy again though, no one wants that." Muramatsu spoke with a monotone voice. Terasaka glanced to see Karma's face as his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, "(Y/N)..?"

"Shut up Akabane, it doesn't matter."

Akabane glared at Terasaka and then smiled which made the brawny teen suspicious until Karma spoke, "Whatever, of course he'd be pissed if someone made an attempt on his life." His smile grew in a scary way, "It's a bit different to just have someone fail miserably and piss himself instead."

Ryōma growled and shook as he yelled out, "I didn't piss myself! You're asking for a beating man!"

"(Y- UH I-I mean- Over there in the back! No talking during a quiz!" Koro yelled. The class froze and Karma remained nonchalant when the class gulped simultaneously though they didn't say anything.

"..Sorry~.. Sensei," Nagisa took a glance at Karma's face to see his face contorted in a way that showed he was slightly bewildered though he still continued as if he was unaffected, "I've already finished so I'll just sit quietly and eat my ice cream."

Karma took a lick of his strawberry flavoured dessert when Koro went to scold him, only to notice that the ice cream was his.   
Student's like Kurahashi and Katoaka mentally face palmed as Koro had a tantrum about how he had gone through the pain of flying across the cold stratosphere to Italy to get that ice cream. 

Manami listened to Karma's words without lifting her eyes to look at the boy as she was quite intimidated by him but she couldn't fight the thought of how similar both Karma and yourself were, she secretly wondered if that's what Rio possibly also thought.

"Oh, sorry I mean it was just chilling in the staffroom- what are you gonna do about it then? Hit me?"

His voice was sarcastic and teasing, Rio was all to familiar with this behaviour and felt mixed emotions. Kaede noticed her friends' distressed face and wanted to console her when they all heard a pop.

They turned to see yellow goo on the floor, surrounding the splatter was a small mess of anti-Koro pellets that the teacher hadn't noticed and blew a tentacle off.   
Again the students were in awe at the performance done by Karma and jumped when they heard a chuckle and gun shots.   
Koro sensei squealed and backed away in mach 20 speed, being extra cautious when Karma stood, one hand holding his completed quiz and the ice cream while the other held a gun.

"Gotcha again~"

He approached his teacher, holding the gun directly in front of him, "I'm just gonna keep using the same, old tricks. I don't care if it interferes with class so if you don't like it, feel free to kill me or anyone else here,"

The end of his gun was right on Koro-sensei's tie. Koro was frozen and intrigued, still unsure with how to deal with such a troublesome student,

"But when you do, you won't be seen as a teacher anymore." Karma grabbed the half-eaten ice cream and pressed it against Koro's black coat and pushed it in, twisting the strawberry ice cream cone before it fell to the floor, "You'll just be seen as a monster."

Karma dropped his gun back to his side, his hair falling over his eyes as they sparkled when he spoke sadistically, his voice just above a whisper, "Your identity as a teacher will be killed. By me."


	10. Chapter 10

Nagisa had been bidding Sugino a farewell at the train station when those two had came. The two student's that Nagisa used to associate himself with back before he was sent to class 3-E. Their friendship had turned to nothing after the blue-haired boy was sent to the mountain and the two boys loved to show how much more superior they were compared to the 'losers' of the End Class.

"Are you serious? Is that actually Nagisa? Look at him gettin' all cosy with the dumb asses of the end class."

The other one that was taller with glasses also cut in, "Got to hand it to him, he's adapted well with the people he's gonna spend the rest of his life with."

Nagisa couldn't help but listen, his face darkened when hearing the things his previous peers said. He couldn't help it nor do anything about it though. And unfortunately for him, (Y/N) wasn't around to help him out.

"Did you hear the news? Now that his suspensions over, that Akabane nut is over at the end class too!"

They spoke out loud without any hesitation when they continued to insult Nagisa and his friends. It wasn't right and if anything, it seemed more correct if those two were in 3-E rather than Nagisa by the way they spoke so rudely, "Ew dude not kidding? I'd rather be dead than stuck in that classroom with that freak!"

Their voices were louder and Nagisa just wanted to peacefully leave the area to visit the local hospital. He wanted to see your face, oh how he so badly just wanted you to wake up.

Glass shattered behind Nagisa and he jumped, turning around to see glass littering the floor around Karma Akabane as he miraculously made his appearance at the perfect time, "Seriously?" Karma smiled as he waved the half-broken bottle towards the other third years, "I can help you out with that- It'd be messy, but real quick."

The third years were shaking now and Nagisa could almost see your shadow hovering over Karma. He was grateful but also frightened but this behaviour was basically Karma summed up in a nut shell. The third years backed away and stuttered an apology before running off, Karma watched them run as the bottle in his hand was now limp by his side. 

Nagisa approached Karma to catch a wild look in his orange eyes, the red-haired teen threw the bottle backwards carelessly and walked towards his smaller friend with a smirk, "As if I'd actually try anything- I'm not gonna risk getting another suspension with the opportunity I've got in E-Class."

Nagisa could still see your form over Karma, it was his imagination- possibly a hallucination but it was there, perhaps he just missed you. You were smiling, he could see it as Karma smiled down at him. He was scared but couldn't deny how similar they were and how freakishly perfect they would be together.

"Yeah, hey Nagisa- you mind if I pick your brain a little?"

The two walked through the ticket gates to get to the trains and Karma spoke as he walked in front of Nagisa, waiting as he asked questions to learn more about their target, "Word is, you've got a notebook on the octopus- is that true?"

Nagisa looked around as he stuttered an answer, "Uh yeah, I do actually."

"That's cool, but does he mind that we call him that? Octopus I mean."

Karma smirked when he asked his questions and Nagisa only answered truthfully as he watched the back of Karma's head when they waited for the train to arrive. "I don't think so, I mean whenever he marks our work he always draws himself as an octopus, he also buries himself under the sand at E- Class and calls it an 'octopus trap'..."

Karma looked at him in a side glance and Nagisa stared before continuing quickly, "I- I mean I'm pretty sure an octopus is like his avatar or something- If anything I'd say he loves it."

Karma got a dark look on his face, his eyes were calculating as his fist was resting under his chin in thought, Nagisa caught on and cautiously watched the male, "This is gonna be freakin' epic."

"You're cooking up something dark, aren't you?" 

Karma turned to his friend when the trains were rolling in and grinned, "I might be. I was into this when I thought he was just a monster but now I get to kill a honest and good teacher!" He chuckled and it was dark and forced over his blood lust. The train rushed behind him making his hair blow and it blocked the sunlight when his eyes glowed with the intent to kill. Nagisa was entranced, "I've been dreaming of this up until my last teacher up and died!"

 

The next day at school, the student's were already seated in their assigned seats as the atmosphere grew dark as the obvious dead octopus on the podium had made itself incredibly noticeable. The knife sticking out of it's head was frightening but Nakamura was sort of thankful that (Y/N) wasn't here as she is completely against any kind of animal cruelty. The rampage they would've had to endure was far less bearable then the look of Koro-sensei's face when he saw the sea animal.

"Ah my bad, I thought it was you, innocent mistake- perhaps I should get rid of it?"

It was clear to the student's of 3-E that Karma held the intention's of killing Koro-sensei mentally at first. His sadistic side was very pronounced and he knew how to exploit the very thing that made someone tick. He knew how to manipulate and play with people and he was really good at it too. The student's kept looking ahead with dull eyes while Koro had sighed and grabbed the octopus to bring it to his student, "Yes- you should."

Karma had hidden a knife behind his back when his teacher came closer to him but stopped to see the tentacles of his teacher turning into small drills when he suddenly moved in mach 20 to disappear before coming back with a huge missile in his tentacles, "Observe Karma my boy! The utility of these tentacles and the fire power of this missile taken from the self defence force!"

"If you think I'm gonna let the new kid get away with murder- think again." Koro spoke lowly as the missile rested in his hold as his tentacles worked with the flames of the end of the missile to crack eggs into a pot and mix the mixture to feed Karma a Takoyaki ball in conclusion.

Karma coughed out the Japanese snack as he covered his mouth with a disgusted and angry look on his face, Koro held a small plate of Takoyaki balls and picked up another when he spoke sassily to his hot-headed student, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and your complexion tells me that you haven't eaten- Have some Takoyaki, I insist."

"I'm a giver! I take care of things; troubled teens, would be assassins- you name it! So if anything, keep at it!" Karma's brows furrowed with anger as if he was willing and most likely going to, test his teacher to the best of his ability. One slip up wouldn't stop the red-haired devil.

"Waaah I've got it!" Kayano wasn't aware of the volume of her voice before she stopped and blushed darkly, Nagisa looked at her oddly as did the other students before she muttered, "I'm going to make Takoyaki for (Y/N)..." 

Nakamura perked up slightly, a small smile growing, "She loves Takoyaki.. I'll have to buy a twenty four pack of doughnuts.."

Nagisa gaped, "Twenty four?!" Whereas Isogai sweatdropped after remembering you practically inhale some muffins he bought for Maehara, you and himself- they ended up in your stomach which made you buy more for them, "Twenty four might be good actually.." Maehara smiled and Karma was utterly lost, frustrated too.

"Who is (Y/N)?"

Manami looked at him slowly and quickly turned back around once Karma's eyes found her's but no one answered as they looked down, all smiles wiped from their faces when thinking about explaining the accident to the new student, "Nevermind that!" Koro yelled, "It's time for maths!"

Students groaned and got out their notebooks to open them to a fresh page when Karma was still and annoyed, staring before grabbing the anti-Koro gun from his blazer, firing a shot as the teacher explained the math solutions.

"Karma, it takes an anti-me bb way too long to reach it's mark." He gasped as he looked at his nails, empty of his gun while glaring at the nail art of Takoyaki painted across his previous bare nails, "Not for (Y/N)!" 

Koro jumped at the cheerful voice of Muramatsu and couldn't help but silently agree when thinking about the time you stood and fired at the teacher, waiting until his pattern was determined until you fired again.

"It's all about this  _(Y/N)_.. isn't it.." He muttered under his breath, Terasaka heard from beside and smirked as he glanced at the empty desk placed between the two, "Well yeah, she's the beast of this class- probably more messed up than you."

No one denied it.


	11. Chapter 11

Fourth period rolled around as Koro-sensei dressed himself into an apron while his students prepared to cook their desired meals in home economics. The different benches were filled with around four to five students per table and the stove beside Nakamura was absent as a certain pyromanic would be happily heating up her stolen food.

Yuzuku Fuma had been frowning which automatically caught her teachers attention when he appraoched her, "Something about this doesn't taste right.."

Extra keen on making his students happy and getting their approval, he sought to help her as Karma walked up behind her, "That's too bad, it's probably better to start from scratch then." He swung his hand down on the handle of the small pot that was bubbling on the stove, the boiling red liquid spitting towards Koro's face before it had dissappeared within a blink of an eye.

Taking the chance to swing a hidden knife towards his teachers neck, Karma was stopped when Koro spoke to him in an almost condescending voice, "We always wear an apron in home ec. Karma and besides it would be a waste to throw out this food when all that had to be done was adding a pinch of sugar."

Karma turned pink in his cheeks when he was frozen, a frilly pink apron tied around his waist as his red hair was partially covered with a bright pink bandana with a small octopus avatar stitched into it, "Also, not to worry about the soup as I collected it all in midair with an eyedropper, have a try!"

Fuwa took her wooden spoon and dipped it into the pot to place it in her mouth, smiling instantly, "It tastes so much better now!"

Nakamura smiles deviously at the rosy colour adorning Karma's cheeks, whipping out her phone secretly to snap a picture for her inanimate best friend.

\-- 

_Walking down the uneven mountain to head home, (Y/N) had already grabbed ahold of the her blonde best friends schoolbag as her own was resting upon her back. The students of the main grounds had also began filing out with their own snobby grins as they watched the E students like they were at the local zoo._

_Watching (Y/N), the students either walked faster or turned the other way to avoid any kind of contact with her. Nakamura walked slightly behind (Y/N) nonchalantly but stopped suddenly when she hadn't been paying attention and accidently walked right into (Y/N)'s back._

_"Hey, why'd you stop?"_

_(Y/N) didn't say anything, she didn't move either which made Nakamura walk ahead to stop beside the (H/C)- haired girl and watch her wide eyes, following her vision to land on a red haired boy._

_His hands were stuffed in his pants pockets. His black, long sleeved school uniform unbuttoned as his white button up shirt was half shoved into the waistband of his pants. He walked alone unlike the other students though he was smirking, his orange and bright eyes were devious and intimidating. (Y/N) wouldn't stop watching him, she observed the way he walked, the way he smiled and the way the sun shined in his eyes. (Y/N) was entranced._

_Another boy; Seiji Hagiwara, walked by with a smirk, raising his brow approvingly towards (Y/N) though it was a given that the wonderstruck girl didn't notice, Rio did though and she didn't like it at all._

\-- 

After home economics, Japanese commenced and Nakamura could finally have the luxury of finishing something she made in the cooking class as (Y/N) wasn't there to steal it with that obnoxiously captivating yet wicked smile of hers.

Koro-sensei had been walking through the class as his students focused on the books in front of them while he read out loud. Nagisa was shaking a little with worry and Terasaka was bored, swallowing thickly at the dull stare directly at his octopus of a teacher by the devil spawn only an empty seat away from him. 

Karma moved to grab his gun from the pocket within the inside of his jacket just as Koro walked past him towards the front of the room. With the teacher already on high alert of his surroundings; especially because of the student(s) in the back, he turned with that carefree smile that was permanently etched on his face, a shadow casting over it when he placed a gentle yet shaky tentacle upon his pupils' forehead.

Karma noticed the slight flinch of his tentacle when he made contact and narrowed his eyes in wonder, observing how Koro seemed to visibly relax when he began to do Karma's hair as he kept reading.

"He was totally scared there!"

"You noticed too?"

Yoshida turned around to speak lowly towards Muramatsu which also caught Terasaka's attention as he nodded smugly, "The bastard octopus was probably shitting himself inside."

Koro-sensei's head sprung up when he was silenced, glaring at Terasaka as his trouble student stared with that grin, giving the absent desk beside him a quick glance before staring again, "I was not scared! And strictly no profanity in my classroom!"

He trudged back to the front of the class stubbornly making Karma fume in silence, already knowing who and what they were referring too. Kirara Hazama snickered in front of the empty desk absent of you, leaning her head against the palm of her hand on the desk in front of her, "I bet he thought the same thing would happen, that's priceless."

"This is (Y/N) that we're talking about though, who else could do what she did right off the bat like that?" Maehara voiced his thoughts aloud when swivelling in his seat to speak to the students occupying the back corner of the class.

\-- 

_"Who's got their anti-koro bb's with them?!"_

_With your eyes alight with energy and bloodlust, you hopoed in your spot after the bell had just rang. Lunch was finished and after jogging ahead of Rio, Maehara and Isogai jumped when your question caught them off guard, Isogai apologised quickly as he didn't have his with him at the moment, "Sorry (Y/N)-chan, mine are in my locker."_

_"We're here to kill a teacher and the weapon made to hurt him is in your locker? How silly."_

_Rolling your eyes you had ran off, Maehara watching you startle Chiba as you blurted the same question when he looked at you confused for a while before slipping a hand into his back pocket to place them in your cupped hands. Isogai and Maehara had approached you again when heading up the steps, "You call us silly when you didn't even have yours!"_

_Isogai saw your face change when you stared at Maehara in the eye. He was concerned when your face fell but as if he had been seeing things, a toothy smile grew, "I'm saving mine up for something special."_

_With a hand full of newly aquired anti-koro bb's, you dashed to the entrance of the class to place a majority of them on the floor beside your foot, stomping on them and turning them to crumbs and dust, blowing the left overs away as students watched you throw them in the air to walk through the dust, feeling the pink particles land on your hair, face and neck._

_"This should surprise him!" The bloodlust present in your eyes made Nagisa and Kayano shiver._

\--

Kirara Hazama admired the way (Y/N) thought about showering the powder on her and thought it was even cooler when koro's yellow liquid spat all over (Y/N)'s face and also Kirara's back. She recalls when she had jumped and turned with an 'O' -shaped mouth when she saw half a tentacle and you were still, face void of emotion before a manic upturn of your lips grew, dark giggles escaping your mouth when Koro screamed and backed away in mach 20.

Chiba had thought it was odd how you didn't pull out your gun the second Koro passed you so he felt compelled to turn back and see what happened- as did the rest of the class. Without hearing the sound of an anti-Koro bb gun going off, the class was dumbfounded when you actually let the yellow alien touch you- as they knew how much you hated that.


	12. Chapter 12

\--

_There was a teacher on the main school grounds of Kunugigaoka that Karma had grown to trust. The two of them could speak freely whether the discussion be about school or something completely unrelated. Karma thought it felt good skip class to speak to this teacher; Kensaku Ōno. He felt as if the teacher could understand him and the two just felt like good friends._

_It wasn't until Karma got into a fight did it change the way he felt about teachers and their empty lies. As if a switch had been flipped, Karma was turned against by Kensaku- sensei, the person he trusted. The teacher that made him believe that he could trust him but his true nature was revealed after the fight._

_Karma remembers it all so vividly, their was a girl outside the school building and she wasn't doing anything as a group of guys surrounded her. He didn't remember her particularly but he noticed a blue-haired boy that he used to be friends with. Karma concluded that they were from E-class._

_He along with a blond girl and a couple of guys with orange hair, the other with black hair were also with her. The four of them were watching with a fearful look in their eyes when the other boys circled around the girl with the (H/C) hair, she was looking at the ground with no facial expression and Karma couldn't help but watch, confused yet curious._

_"(Y/N) please don't do anything here.."_

_Karma looked at Nagisa when he said that and looked back to you just when a hand was about to come down to strike you. Without giving you enough time to move, Karma was already in front of the victim, taking the slap for her when a manic smile grew. His golden eyes shone despite holding a playful and dangerous glint, "You sure it's alright to hit girls? Would you even consider that a hit though?"_

_The boy took back his hand and his eyes had widened tenfold, switching from you and then to the red-haired sadist who stood in front of you, he saw your face and caught a glimpse of your smile. He took note of the deranged smile growing on your face but stopped at the look of pure joy, admiration and awe at the person in front of you._

_It was then that the boy realised that he would've been beaten no matter who he fought._

_Karma didn't stop though, the way Nagisa looked at you with those afraid eyes and the way the other three with him were looking at you in such a worried way made Karma so interested in who you were at that time, but after only having seen a glimpse of your manical smile, he wanted to know more. The way you continued smiling like you were watching your prey as Karma beat the kid made adrenaline rush through the red-haired devil._

_He was so excited and couldn't find it within himself to stop, that is, until Kensaku Ōno stepped in. There was yelling and students ran, including those of the E-class when they scurried off back to the mountain._

_"Are you out of your mind or just stupid?!"_

_Karma remembers how his boastful smile was dropped instantly at the realization that Kensaku Ōno wasn't who he really was when he sat in front of Karma. All that talk about being there for him and having his back- it was only because of the student's good grades and the second Kensaku knew of what Karma had done, he had stuck to protecting the school's image and turning away from Karma._

_Making Karma realise how much he hates teachers._

\--

Karma was thrilled, excitement rushing through him as the wind dashed past making his hair go wild. He caught a glimpse of blue hair from the edge of the cliff as he fell but he couldn't help but laugh as he couldn't wait to see the outcome to this.

The gun held tightly within his grasp was aimed up in front of him as he waited patiently for his teacher to jump down and save him. The air was so exhilarating and fresh and he didn't regret this at all. If Karma was right then Koro would either have to jump straight for him; giving his student the opportunity to shoot or Koro would fail as a teacher and let Karma fall.

The tree that grew off of the cliff was getting smaller and smaller the more closer he got to the ground and he wasn't surprised when Koro still wasn't jumping after him.

\--

_"I've taken good care of you today - you can still try to kill me, you know? I'll polish you even shinier."_

_"You are a teacher, right? And would you risk your life for your students?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"That's good, then I can kill you for sure."_

\-- 

Karma loved the way Nagisa's jaw practically dropped when he fell back from the cliff on the mountain; a couple of meters away from their classroom. Nagisa almost jumped to try and reach Karma but he was already out of sight. Koro was shocked and disappeared making Karma's smile widen. The look of fear, shock, terror, remorse and despair on both the blue- haired students and the teachers faces was amazing.

It was an adrenaline rush that nothing could compare to but it stopped when Karma's armed gun was shaken from his hand when his body was stopped in the air.

He turned his head, feeling his body unable to move because of a sticky substance. He saw black tentacles holding him down like a net and he was astounded yet he gritted his teeth menacingly, stubbornly.

A look at his teachers face and he was shaken as he had never seen Koro-sensei look so horrified and enraged.

"D-damn.." Karma's stomach dropped and he was puffing a little but Koro refused to speak, "You got me.. Alright- I guess it'll be pretty cool to have you as my teacher.."

Nagisa kept watching from over the edge of the cliff when Koro's pitch black body revealed itself  as he reappeared next to him with Karma in his hold. He let Karma go, steam radiating off of him as his eyes shone with anger, his shoulders shaking with unstable rage.

Nagisa looked down ashamed after witnessing the scene that almost made his heart stop and after hearing Koro, "I have to go."

He knew exactly where Koro-sensei was going and couldn't find it in himself to intervene as he had no right to. Karma was confused, relieved and seated on the ground, leaning his arms on the tops of his knees where Nagisa stood still beside him, refusing to make eye- contact. 

"I can't believe how alike the both of you are."

He was frowning deeply when Karma looked at him in slight awe, he felt like he had to know her now. It was paramount.

"You're talking about (Y/N), aren't you?"


	13. Chapter 13

"(Y/N), right? Tell me about her."

Karma made himself comfortable on the floor when Nagisa stared at him. Nagisa didn't know how to react but slowly lowered himself down to Karma's level as he looked into his golden eyes that were bright and wide with curiosity that gave off the notion that the red-haired rebel was genuinely intrigued.

Nagisa squatted on his feet and wrapped his arms around his knees as he looked down at the dirt below him, remembering the past as memories flashed through his mind. Breathing in deeply, Nagisa exhaled a shaky breath as he looked at his shadow and the way it was displayed on the floor to show that sunset would only be in a few hours.

"(Y/N).. I think she'll get mad at me if I say anything about her when she isn't here."

Karma noticed the nervous glint in the blue-haired boys eyes and breathed out slowly, "She's your friend, right? Why do you look scared of her? Or maybe little Nagisa has a crush? Hmmm~"

"N-No- No way! Th-That's insane!" Karma couldn't help but grin at how flustered his classmate appeared, chuckling to himself as he looked out towards his classroom, "She's just my friend!"

Nagisa dropped a sweat and stood to stretch his legs, thinking, "I don't think she's interested in dating at all anyway.."

Karma looked away, ruffling his hair slightly as he almost forgot to ask the most important question, "So where is she then? What happened to her?"

Nagisa swallowed thickly and took a quick glance at the cliff behind him though Karma didn't notice, "She isn't here at the moment.. But she'll be back really soon. Sorry Karma but I guess that's all I can say."

Karma had arisen on his feet, dusting the dirt off of the back of his pants as his brows had furrowed, "You make it sound as if she's dead." Karma noticed Nagisa flinched slightly but outwardly he still looked as nervous as he was when Koro-sensei was here.

Nagisa didn't really think it was fair to leave Karma in the dark about what had happened to you. Though both Karma and yourself didn't know each other, he still thought that since you both shared the same class with the same mission; you should become acquainted. 

Koro wasn't particularly comfortable thinking about it so speaking about it was out of the question. Nakamura refused to talk about your misadventure as she had massive amounts of faith to keep her positive and the students she had influenced with that faith also believed there was no reason to bring up such an unfortunate event.

"Then why is the class blockhead so protective of her desk? It's the one next to mine, right?"

"Wha..- Oh, you mean Terasaka..?"

Karma nodded with an 'obviously' face and smirked a little when remembering the way Terasaka practically growled at him after Karma had only looked at the desk, he was literally a dog with all bark and no bite.

"Well, they're good friends... I mean, she's great friends with everyone and... It's a little hard to explain but it's like.. (Y/N)'s has had a major influence on everyone in the class so I guess they all think highly of her.."

Nagisa didn't want to see the way that Karma was looking at him and kept his gaze on hs classroom that had been absent of students for at least two hours now. The silence was deafening though the way the wind buzzed through the ruffling trees almost gave Nagisa the feeling that you had been there watching him with those huge eyes full of bloodlust. It was unnerving.

He recalled the times where you had been missing for a short while only for someone to find you either hiding or napping in one of the trees surrounding the class. It was enjoyable to miss class so that the students or the teachers could find you.

\--

_"She's gone again?!" The students in E-class turned when they heard Kataoka raising her voice in frustration whereas Isogai nervously chuckled. Maehara, Mimura and Okajima also gave a crooked grin while Terasaka, Muramatsu, Yoshida and Hazama chuckled with pleasure as they didn't have to work until the girl in question was found._

_"Not to worry children! I know (Y/N)-san as if I were her! I can find her."_

_- Thirty-eight minutes later -_

_" I can't do it!"_

_The teacher almost crawled back into the class as everyone was situated in their own cliques and such. They had been talking, laughing without a care as their teacher had been out looking for their missing pupil._

_"Koro, what is going on?"_

_Koro screamed when Karasuma came out of nowhere from behind him, the class was quiet though Terasaka and Nakamura couldn't help but snicker as their teacher shook in fear, "N-Nothing Karasuma! All is fine! Great- Amazing!"_

_One scan across the room and the ex-military government worker's eyes narrowed, "Where's (Y/N)?"_

\--

"And what about you?" Nagisa jumped at the sound of Karma's voice, almost forgetting where he was before he caught the taller male's scrutinising eyes, "What..?"

"About what you said; she must be your friend too, right?"

"Uh, yeah she is. She.. She actually apologised to me.."

The red-haired devil raised a brow and sighed though he felt annoyed at how interested he was no matter how hard he tried to deny it. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want to meet this (Y/N) girl. He was a little excited to get to know her and see what she was like.

"Oh!- Uh nevermind... She's just a little crazy but ah- no I mean- uh.."

Nagisa felt his heart jump at the sight of Karma's growing smirk as he looked into the distance, "Crazy hmm~?"

Nagisa thought about how (Y/N) had gone into her zone, picking fights in their physical education period and ending on Nagisa when he practically slithered onto her and held her down. Neither Sugino nor Nagisa expected the burst of adrenaline to hit (Y/N) hard enough for her to squeeze away from Nagisa's grip so quickly; hitting him across the head.

And he certainly wasn't expecting her to apologise, (Y/N) had never apologised once her mind was filled with bloodlust and that's why Nagisa was internally desperate for her to wake up - he wanted to know why she had said that, "She's insane Karma.. She's so... She's so scary.." 

Karma couldn't believe it as Nagisa helplessly uttered those words- they were music to his ears.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well don't leave me hangin' Nagisa, tell me more." Even though the level-headed assassin trusted his red-haired friend, that smirk still never ceased to let Nagisa know how scary he could be. Karma was good when he needed to be and he was smart too, he cared for people in a way that made you have to look deeper into his actions and words. 

Karma was the type to do troubling things just to make someone else content or even satisfied and his actions were violent though they held a deeper meaning- he wouldn't do something that didn't benefit him but it was different when it came to people he cared about. That is what frighten Nagisa, he saw (Y/N) in Karma so much that it scared him. One of them was already hard to deal with but with two, both having the same personalities and mannerisms- that was surely going to be a tough duo to handle and keep in line.

Nagisa wasn't sure how Koro-sensei was feeling or what he was thinking. The alien-looking teacher always held that yellow face with those beady eyes and a widespread grin but his actions and his words always showed a little bit of sadness. Nagisa, along with his classmates knew he felt at fault for what had happened to his student and they knew it hit him hard after those several declarations of having no harm come to his dear pupils.

He only wished to guide and teach, to protect the class he chose to teach but it was all to sudden and his words had flipped and he was held accountable.

Nagisa felt troubled as he didn't know what to say to Karma but he supposed that you would've loved it if he had protected and improved your reputation. 

"(Y/N).. Well maybe I should save the good stuff for her to tell but she was nuts. Like how this time when..."

 

Koro had snuck into your hospital room and caught sight of your placid body that only moved as you had been steadily inhaling and exhaling. He felt his mood turn sour when your pale face came into view as your wild and unbrushed tresses were spread across the pillow under your head.

He quietly grabbed a chair and felt relief in the monotone beeping coming from the monitor beside your bed. The entire room was white, dimly lit for the afternoon was turning to night despite the colourful flowers and banners hanging from her bed head all signed by his students and he sat with a sigh, watching your face and hoping so badly to see any sign of movement- something that would make his classroom better again.

Koro wasn't sure why, but he had felt obligated to clean (Y/N) as her hair was a complete mess, so bad that it was actually bugging him. He would whine quietly to himself and look at her face then at the different selection of bright flowers ranging from Freesia's, Heather's, Hyacinth's, an Iris and a couple of mixed Zinnia's. He had been admiring the flowers and unknowingly reaching out for your hair before realising what he was doing and retracting immediately as his arm was acting without thinking.

\--

_"Ew, don't touch me."_

_Koro squeaked, he was disheartened to hear one of his pupils look at him in disgust, cringing as she cowered her arm away from him when she had passed him her half-completed work._

_Student's still completing their English tests looked back at the sound of (Y/N)'s voice, shocked at the words that had spilt from her mouth. Koro kept his tentacles to himself and retreated when (Y/N) spoke up again, "Your tentacles are disgusting."_

_Rio felt a chill at the sight of her best friends dead eyes. Her voice was completely monotone and robotic. With her arms crossed over her chest, she had been leaning back in her chair with a pen rested on her ear, "I'll get real mad if you let those abominable things touch me- I swear it."_

_With her head tilted to the side slightly, Nagisa couldn't help but hold his breath. He wasn't aware as of how, but the temperature within the classroom felt as if it had dropped about ten degrees. It was nerve-racking as he felt as if he would be the next target if he made a single move._

_The teacher was still as he placed the test on his desk and watched (Y/N); conflicted as he wanted to question (Y/N) but he also didn't want to interrupt the class. There was only a little while until class would be over and then it would be recess, no one was sure about why (Y/N) had been so hostile, it was as if she had become a sociopath within the span of a few hours from the first bell till now. It was only then that Rio realised that there was more to (Y/N)'s deranged personality than she had originally thought._

\--

Koro couldn't help but curse to himself when thinking about that day, he knew something was wrong but he couldn't find the courage to break through that estranged shell of yours and talk to you- teacher to student. He was a little afraid actually because of how little empathy you seemed to hold the more he had gotten to know you. It wasn't normal because it sort of reminded him of himself back when he was in the slums fighting for himself before being captured.

It was almost like a dark cloud was hanging over your head. Your eyes were so dull and shaking so fast and he didn't particularly like the way you had isolated yourself to him. It made him nervous as if he had been turned into the prey.

Despite being the teacher that made a compromise with the Japanese government to teach E-class for a year so he wouldn't destroy the Earth so soon, he felt as you were the one in control now.

That day he remembers the way you had been staring him down without talking to anyone, and when you did- you had almost started four fights. Your classmates were very quiet that day as they didn't know what was going on.

\-- 

_Towards the end of school, Koro felt obligated to mentally list the aspects about you that were worrying him. During schooling hours, he had noticed how isolated you were and how you had tripped students like Maehara and Takebayashi when they had been walking by you. The loud shrill of laughter that erupted from your mouth made sighs of relief leave some students mouths before your face turned back to emotionless after three seconds._

_The impulsiveness of your actions was worrying but Koro-sensei felt himself begin to think he was worrying over nothing when you had been asking Manami for spare anti-koro bb's and then asking Sugaya for more, circulating throughout the whole class so no one was left out. The look in your eyes was as terrifying as ever but it was the only way the teacher could attempt to reassure himself that despite being well-known for a troublemaker, everything was what you would call fine._

_That day, your locker was full of anti-koro bb's and no one knew you had hidden a hammer in your bag. It wasn't to be used in a violent way to hurt someone but instead it was to crush the small pink balls that were used to injure your teacher. With the prize money still fresh in your mind, it was hard to do anything else._

_Covering your entire body in the powder was the second step to your plan because the first was making sure Koro knew how truly and utterly disgusted you were by his tentacles._

_"You're such a freak with those tentacles, Koro. How revolting."_

_Everything was going according to plan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Freesia ~ Trust**  
>  Heather ~ (Lavender) Admiration, Solitude (White) Protection, Wishes Will Come True  
> Hyacinth ~ Loveliness, I'll Pray for You  
> Iris ~ Your Friendship Means so Much to Me, Faith, Hope, Wisdon and Valour  
> Zinnia ~ Thinking (or In Memory) of an Absent Friend 


	15. Chapter 15

_Nagisa felt troubled as he didn't know what to say to Karma but he supposed that you would've loved it if he had protected and improved your reputation._

_"(Y/N).. Well maybe I should save the good stuff for her to tell but she was nuts. Like how this time when..."_

"Wait what? You're telling me that (Y/N) spread rumours about that guy I beat up? That's why she was being surrounded?"

By now, the two school students were up and had passed by their lockers to grab their bags to leave the school grounds. The sun was falling lower towards the horizon and both of them had homework to complete though they know that only one of them would complete it.

Karma remembered that as the day he began to despise teachers when Kensaku-sensei got him suspended for beating a boy when he and his friends were surrounding a girl. Karma wasn't all that interested in protecting the girl at first because his first thought was about the thrill of beating someone down in front of him. The quick glance Karma got of the girls face only made him more excited when she was smiling.

"Yeah, (Y/N) loves causing trouble for other people, especially people she isn't fond of. She's manipulative and lies quite.. a bit.." Nagisa slowed down when he realised how bad that actually sounded, he cringed and turned to try and correct himself but the smile that karma wore on his face made him silent when he kept walking without knowing that Nagisa had stopped.

It shocked Nagisa because that smile he saw wasn't a sadistic- looking one that belittled someone. Rather, that smile was genuine and the type that could make girls fall for the teen devil. After all, Nagisa had heard girls in their class speaking about how Karma could be really attractive if only he had the opposite personality.

"Nagisa? What's up?"

Nagisa glanced back to Karma to see him looking back at him with a questioning side glance but Nagisa only smiled slightly and caught up, "So what happened, why did (Y/N) do that?"

"Oh.. Actually I heard that (Y/N) didn't have a reason, she was just bored I guess.. She was... flirting with a couple of the guys for fun and they all found out because they're all friends. They got mad because they thought she was serious about them."

"Wow~ She sounds dangerously charming... I can't wait to meet her."

"Really?"

Karma hadn't realised what he said and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he kept his head forward. The setting sun not allowing Nagisa to see if Karma's cheeks were glowing pink or if that was just the sunlight, "Well yeah, I think it will be fun. I want to hear more about her- I want to see her actually."

"Uh, yeah- Maybe soon when I go? Is that alright?"

Karma smiled again making Nagisa's eyes widen when they were facing each other. Nagisa didn't expect to see Karma wearing such a genuinely pleased expression. He was either lazy or full of mischief but the red-haired boy only nodded with a hum.

"Sure thing, see you later Nagisa."

Koro had long left room 38 on floor 6 of the local hospital after hearing the sound of the door opening when he took a quick glance at the nurse entering. He had left to go to Greece that afternoon as his students were all home.

There wasn't anything else Koro could do and there wasn't a way he could improve your conditions to help you wake up faster. He was annoyed but he had to focus on his students now and not on the accident that replayed in his mind every time he went to his classroom.

\-- 

_"(Y/N)-san? Are you alright, are you not going home now?" The teenager jumped at the sound of her teachers voice and heard another pair of feet approaching. She didn't like it but this will have to do because she had been planning this for so long._

_"Yes.. Everything is perfect Koro-sensei."_

_The sound of her peaceful voice was calming and Nagisa didn't know whether to make himself known from behind Koro when he waited to go home with (Y/N). The scenery from on the cliff was really refreshing. It made the breaths entering (Y/N)'s lungs feel more fresh and cool and Koro waited for her to make a move but the step she had taken towards the edge of the cliff made him take a step forward in caution, "(Y/N)-san, please be careful there."_

_"Yes Koro-sensei."_

_Again, her voice was so peaceful and obedient. It wasn't like (Y/N) at all and this time Nagisa held his breath when another step towards the edge was made. As if (Y/N) could sense Koro getting closer, she had opened her mouth to speak quietly, under her breath so it travelled with the wind that blew her hair back in the direction where Koro was standing, "Don't touch me with those things."_

_He stopped and Nagisa was puzzled as he didn't hear anything that was said, not able to question it before he heard, "Tell everyone I said thanks Nagisa."_

_And then you fell._

\--

The next day, Karma had been walking slowly off of the train to make his way to his school classroom up the mountain when he met with Nakamura on the way, exchanging to hushed 'good mornings' they walked by each other without having the energy to speak until someone intercepted them, "Oi, you guys are from the end class, right?"

Karma's eyes narrowed as he looked this boy up and down. His lengthy hair was swept over the right side of his forehead, messily spiked with wax as it was dyed blond while his dark regrowth was visible. He had dark eyes that were squinted in question as if he was remembering the people before him. 

He wore a smirk though his brows were raised, his cheeks bones pronounced along with his jaw line. Karma could see that he was most likely a playboy who used his looks to gets girls attention and it probably worked too. His uniform wasn't buttoned correctly and his pants were hanging low too with some worn out shoes. His appearance exclaimed 'rebel' and Karma could feel his fists clenching with excitement, "What's your point, huh?"

Karma was about to approach the student and get in his face before Nakamura sighed aloud and grabbed Karma by the upper arm to bring him back next to her, she rolled her eyes and glared at the boy before her, "What do you want Hagiwara?"

"You're Na-.. Nakamura right?"

Ready to walk away from the boy before her, Nakamura ignored his question while Karma was silently and curiously watching the interaction as the blonde answered with a hard voice, "I said, what do you want?"

"I haven't seen (Y/N) around, mind tellin' me? Or actually, tell her I'm lookin' for 'er."

He grinned sheepishly and turned to enter the school gates when Karma couldn't get is eyes off of him, "Who wa-"

He turned and saw the spot beside him absent of a blonde girl and looked towards the mountain to see Nakamura waiting for him, "School's starting in a bit, come on."

"Hey, who was that- what did he want with (Y/N)? He doesn't know she isn't here?"

Nakamura looked at him for a little while, wondering why he sounded so familiar with her best friend but she didn't stop walking as Karma followed a little behind, "That's Seiji Hagiwara.. He's an ass- and no he doesn't know, only people in our class and her family know. It doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

She almost stopped walking, wondering what was going on but Nakamura sighed and stayed silent for a bit as Karma stared at her with a determined look, "He's just a douche.. that (Y/N) used to mess around with. I hated it but she didn't really care- she isn't serious about that stuff anyway."

"... That stuff?"

Without realising, Karma's hands were clenched in his pockets again, tighter than before when his teeth were grinding against each other. He didn't even know what this girl that his class liked so much looked like so why was he reacting like this. 

Nakamura hated to think about it and hoped she wouldn't have to but this boy was persistent, "Stuff like dating and boys- she values her close friends and making them feel worthy but she doesn't care about herself so she does stupid things. I've told her how I don't like it but she says it's fun and it isn't serious. She was bored and saw Hagiwara as an idiot who could play her games and fall for her."


	16. Chapter 16

Karma hated how the words he heard from Nakamura kept repeating in his mind. He despised Seiji Hagiwara even though he didn't know him and he felt so troubled inside. Karma was restless and itching to get rid of this constant nagging feeling within him. After following Nakamura up the mountain to his class, he was seated while flipping his anti-koro knife through his fingers with precision and skill.

The class was half full and students would walk in every few minutes to prepare for the first period. He placed the knife in front of him after a few seconds and opened his blazer a little to whip out a small plastic box of tic tacs that he had found when he was snooping around his teachers desk.

He flipped open the lid to hold two mints in his hold just as the door slid open; Nagisa walking in first with Terasaka, Muramatsu and Yoshida coming in with their shoulders slumped over, all heading towards the back to Terasaka's desk before Koro- sensei would arrive.

Hearing the sound of a tic tac box, all four boys looked at the source to find Karma throwing them in the air and catching them in his mouth. Muramatsu was the first to move after Karma caught them and cracked a nervous smile, "Wow, what do Karma and (Y/N)  _not_  have in common?"

Nagisa looked at the blonde and cringed a little, agreeing in his mind and walked to his desk where he saw Nakamura and Kayano also watching, Manami as well, "H-hey guys."

Karma narrowed his eyes at his peers, rolling his tongue around the mint when Terasaka huffed, shoving Muramatsu with his shoulder before walking forward to drop his bag and plant himself at his desk, "Shut up man."

"What does that mean?"

Karma couldn't help but ask, Yoshida watched the way Karma's eyes were still narrowed when Nagisa also noticed the way Nakamura stared at Karma and the box in his hand, "Those  _are_  tic tacs, right?"

"Yeah? Got them from our precious sensei's desk."

He turned to Nakamura as he answered when the blonde had stood to sit on top of her desk, "Can I have one?"

Nagisa was amazed at what he was seeing when Karma shook the box to open it and got two candies, handing them to Nakamura when she sighed and placed them in her mouth, the students going deathly quiet when Rio ate them silently, "What was that about me and (Y/N), huh~?"

Karma smirked at Muramatsu as he sweatdropped at the look of the red devil watching him, visualising the way (Y/N) would stare when she got mad or in that teasing mood that could be dangerous.

"Nothing man, d-don't worry about it."

"Idiot! Why're you stuttering?!" Terasaka growled, making Muramatsu flinch before he chuckled awkwardly and nudged the buff teen beside him, "Oh come on guys~ You can't leave the new student out~!" Karma sang as he stared.

Terasaka furrowed his brows and nodded towards the blonde girl, "I bet Nakamura could enlighten you."

Karma laughed a little and turned to see Nakamura watching with little to no expression as her eyes were still narrowed and hard, "Watch what you say, Terasaka."

Karma's smirk faltered when Nakamura raised her voice and held her arms crossed on her chest. Her long blonde hair was swept back as her brows were furrowed on her forehead, biting her lips as if remembering something she didn't want to.

\--

_"(Y/N) what are you doing..?"_

_The (H/C)-haired girl smiled widely and popped the top of the pills bottle off as the contents shook as the hand holding them was shaking wildly. Nakamura watched, a little nervous for her friend as the orange container was half empty and almost smacked her best fiends hand when she noticed (Y/N) taking a whole hand-full._

_"(Y/N)!"_

_"Woah~ So serious Rio-chan! I like it."_

_"Wait, (Y/N) stop!"_

_In the middle of the street, Nakamura almost lost balance on her friend when she tried to slap at her hand to knock the contents out, "N-No, Rio stop!"_

_A couple had fallen and (Y/N) almost hit Rio when tripping over her feet, all at once Rio froze at the sight of (Y/N) shoving all of the pills in her mouth. She almost screamed when (Y/N) jumped on her with another pill in hand, "Wait! Rio tr-trust me!"_

_The pill was in her mouth, Rio was jumping to get away before she had realised what was in her mouth, the spearmint flavoured pill dissolved as the sugar melted on her tongue, "T.... TIC TACS!?! Are you serious?! What is wrong with you!"_

_(Y/N) lost it. She began laughing, her smile almost becoming contagious as Nakamura slowly nibbled on the candy in her mouth when (Y/N) almost dribbled as a result of her mouth being so full, "Cool prank, right?"_

_"No, that wasn't funny at all!"_

_Nakamura huffed and walked forward, holding onto her school bag as the two girls had acquired an audience amidst the loud interaction, "Come on Rio-chan! Don't be mad- it was funny!"_

_The blonde ignored her friend but slowed down a little to let her catch up and the other's smiled brightened while she ran to take Nakamura's bag, "So~ you would care if that happened for real, hm?"_

_Nakamura was gobsmacked, ready to slap the (H/C)-haired girl across the head before noticing the face she held; smiling in a way that she had to bite her lip to contain it, bright pink cheeks with shining eyes pointed towards the ground as she held both bags in her hold._

_She didn't know what to say and (Y/N) didn't say anything until they finally reached their class which led Nakamura to wonder how (Y/N) had gotten a pill bottle and where the real pills had gone- and what those pills were for._

\--

Karma observed the nervous expression painted across Nakamura's face and straightened up, "Hey, what was that?" Nagisa had been watching beside Kayano as Sugino also appeared but noticed the visibly stressed look on their comatose best friend's face and flinched, "Uh- nothing!" 

"Class, please take your seats!" The yellow octopus walked in, looking right at Karma after the events of what had happened last week were still fresh in his mind, though the two were in an agreement- the teacher still couldn't help but be excited for what he could expect. Karma had slumped into his seat, not taking his eyes off of the blonde girl as she stepped around her chair to sit in it to wait for the roll call and begin the day.

After roll call, the students stood with their rifles and hand guns pointed at their target, firing as the teacher watched with that huge grin of his. They shot simultaneously and their teacher moved with a speed of mach 20, allowing his students to run out of ammo before he stopped and snickered.

The room was quiet before Karasuma entered the classroom after hearing the finale of their bullets and stood by the students teacher to face them, "Students, I'll make this quick and intrduce you to Irina Jelavic; your new english teacher- she'll be starting from today."

Through the door, a blond haired woman sauntered in with a smirk. She wore a really short and tight skirt with a white under shirt and a tight blazer that stopped at her elbows. She swung her glasses off and looked at the students of the class and how all of their jaws had dropped.

Her large breasts were shown off as without warning, she practically threw herself onto Koro-sensei and smiled sensually. Koro gasped and turned pink in the face, giving Irina the reaction she wanted, "So you're the infamous Koro, huh~?"

"Y-y-yes!"

She smiled and held his tentacles before a click went off and bullets were shot into the class. The students screamed and got on the floor when Irina also grabbed out a handgun to fire before he was flashing all over the classroom.

"Huh?!"

Shocked, she ceased the firing as her assassination team stopped when Koro was laughing at her loss, he looked at the bullets on the ground and chuckled further when he saw they were only normal bullets made to kill man- but Koro was no longer a man.

 

Without teaching her students properly, Isogai refused to follow her commands to stay out of the way to let her and her team attempt to kill their teacher. Being the male representative of class 3-E, the other students had followed him when they did absolutely nothing in english.

"You little brats, just let me and my team do our thing and that alien will be out of your hair, okay?!"

Without receiving an answer, she had stormed out as soon as the bell went as she held no interest in teaching this class. Maehara gave his best friend a friendly smack on the back as the others also shuffled out of their class for lunch.

Nakamura had grabbed a light snack from her locker and walked out with Kayano and Nagisa to sit at the small staircase that led to the class before a familiar figure made himself known, only fueling more fire to the annoyance building within her.

\--

_"Nakamura, hey!"_

_The blonde girl got out for recess and turned at the sound of her name, rolling her eyes when she noticed who it was. She looked down at the trees that led to the entrance of the building of the classroom and hesitantly walked towards Seiji Hagiwara._

_He had been leaning against a tree with his hands tucked within his pockets, a smile playing on his lips, "What are you doing here?"_

_Nakamura could hear her class behind her as they shuffled outside to eat and noticed some of them looking though they didn't come over, "Just came to say hi," He smirked and licked his lips, "And to see (Y/N)-chan."_

_Nakamura crossed her arms, "Urgh, why can't you just leave her alone?"_

_"Rio-chan~?" Rio heard the calls of her best friend as she looked for her and turned around to see the door sliding open when (Y/N) came outside, "There you ar- Oh, Seiji-kun!"_

_She began running and Rio growled underneath her breath as she heard the boy before her speak just above a whisper, "Maybe it's her that can't leave me alone?"_

_Nakamura whipped her head around and glared as the boy chuckled, moving his hands through his hair just as the other girl jogged up to them with a bright smile, halting whatever Nakamura had to say as she hugged the male._

_"I'll see you in a little while Rio-chan!"_

_"Where are you going?! Nakamura couldn't help exclaim as she knew her teacher was watching but couldn't do anything without revealing himself to a student from the main campus, "I'll just be with Seiji-kun for a little while, okay?"_

_Nakamura saw (Y/N) winking when she said that, noticing how she had been dragging the boy back down the mountain to take him away from the eyes of her peers and teachers._

\--

"What's up Hagiwara?"

He wasn't leaning against a tree today, he wasn't smirking and relaxed like before. Today he was storming up to Nakamura without caring about students that watched; he probably thought they were scum anyway.

"Where the hell is (Y/N)?"

He was quick and loud, startling the blonde when she leaned her weight on her right leg with a grim line across her lips, "She's not here."

"Then where! I asked you about her before, did you tell her?!"

She watched Hagiwara head to toe and scrunched her brows when she heard more students arriving outside, "Are you nervous about something?"

He huffed and turned his head, noticing the way some students stared, the way a particular red haired boy glared with cold eyes, "No, Don't be stupid! It's been what, a month? Why hasn't she seen me?"

She smirked and crossed her arms, "Maybe she got tired of you. That's what she does, you know that right?"

Hagiwara turned pink and his eyebrows were scrunched up when he saw the red haired boy approach from behind Nakamura, she got a side glance at him before turning back to the playboy in front of her, "Perhaps it's a sign that you shouldn't talk to her anymore, huh?"

"No! I won't do that! Tell me where she is!" In an instant, Karma was grabbing Hagiwara's arm that was outstretched as if he were about to slap Nakamura across the face, "Wrong move buddy~ You heard Nakamura, you should leave."

Hagiwara huffed again, thrusting his arm out the boy's grip roughly and like a stubborn little man child, he turned around to leave when more students watched the interaction occur, "And leave (Y/N)  _alone."_

Nakamura's eyes widened at Karma's words and turned to see him glaring right at Hagiwara as if he were a piece of dirty trash that disgusted him. Hagiwara's eyes showed he was troubled and he shivered at the look of protectiveness in Karma's face and how much the sheer intimidation and dominance resembled your's when he got on your bad side.

As if he was witnessing another you.


	17. Chapter 17

\-- 

_"(Y/N)? Why're you out here? Class is about to start."_

_Nakamura had heard shuffling in a bush outside of class, a little walk through the trees and followed the sound to catch sight of her best friend. She noticed that (Y/N) was crouching over with something in her grasp, Nakamura didn't think much of it and exposed herself to her friend when the (H/C)-haired girl flinched and grabbed the unknown object tighter in her hand, bringing it to her chest when she stood up and turned to face Nakamura._

_"Rio-chan, you scared me!"_

_The way (Y/N) laughed, obviously playing off her shock made Rio's eyebrows furrow in curiosity, "What's going on?" (Y/N) seemed to tremble for a second but she was back to normal just as the bell rang. Rio watched how her friend smiled with a tilted head and walked faster as she past the girl, keeping her hand hidden when she snuck it inside her bag when the blond wasn't looking._

_Nakamura didn't quite know what had happened but she swore that she could hear the sound of pills being shaken in a bottle - she concluded it was the tic tacs._

\--

"Nagisa, I heard you have a little something on Koro- is that correct?"

As Irina continued to mess around in class; not bothered with the actually teaching part of becoming a false teacher, Kayano couldn't help but growling to herself when she stared at the size of her teachers breasts, narrowing her eyes as the elder woman sauntered her way over to the blue-haired student. Nagisa's eyes widened considerably and he backed away though the desk behind him stopped his movement. He yelped when he felt the front of his collar being grabbed, lips being fiercely placed on his.

The entire class of 3-E watched absolutely mortified when Miss. Jelavić kissed her student as she took advantage of Nagisa's shyness and overpowered him- managing to get over 30 hits in one go. Once she released him, Kayano was shaking in rage and Nakamura - although very shocked, was also impressed. Karma's mouth had fallen open but he also smiled at the sight of his friend being kissed in such a way. Maehara was practically drooling as Isogai gaped by his side.

"What a foul move, bitch-sensei!"

"Oh come on bitch-sensei!"

Irina growled and glared daggers towards Maehara and Terasaka though she had admired her work done on Nagisa when she could practically see steam being emitted from his head as he melted into his seat and huffed with hazy eyes, shaking as he pulled out a small notebook. Irina smiled and took the book, reading through the contents with a gleam in her eyes when she walked out the class without a care in the world.

There was still about fifteen minutes left of class and there was no teacher present. Nakamura didn't know why she had begun daydreaming about it but she was too far engrossed in her thoughts to stop her feet from wondering out of the class and straight to where she knew her alien teacher would be located.

"Uh!- Na-Nakamura-san!"

Nakamura froze and turned around to catch sight of Manami as her hands were fidgeting in front of her, "Oh hey Manami, are you alright?"

Manami nodded rapidly and took another hesitant step closer to the pretty girl before her, her eyes shaking as she didn't know where to look, "You're g-going to see Koro-sensei, right?"

Nakamura nodded, "You want to come?" Manami nodded, surprised she let her and sped up to walk side-by-side with Nakamura when they both looked inside the teachers office to see it empty, sighing in discontent just as there was a wild whisk of wind that almost blew their skirts up. Nakamura held her skirt, letting her hair blow and Manami almost screamed and she crouched to the ground to protect herself.

"Fufufu~ Oh, Nakamura-san and Okuda-san, are you alright?"

The girls recomposed themselves and closed the door behind them just as Koro placed down a bowl of french fries he had acquired in America as he showed off his shirt that had a picture of the Statue of Liberty. He made his way to his desk, sitting in the chair and rolled it over to face the two girls- an odd combination he thought but he was interested anyway.

"Koro-sensei, I- we came to talk about (Y/N)."

"(Y/N)? Last time I checked she was doing fine, her vitals are perfect and-"

"No, not that." The lowered voice coming from Nakamura ceased Koro and he was confused, he sat forward in his chair and looked towards Manami when she opened her mouth, "Before i-it happened.." Koro understood and let them continue, knowing full well that they were referring to before the accident. He wasn't expecting it, but he supposed it was bound to come from one of students. It isn't surprising at all that it was (Y/N)'s best friend.

"What do you know about her meds?" Koro looked at Manami after hearing Nakamura, unaware that she had known something because it was mainly Nakamura and Koro that should've noticed. Given how smart Manami is, she could've seen something too, "Do you know what they're for?" Koro was hesitant to disclose that information with his two students- unaware of how you would feel about it, "Ahh, you two noticed?"

"I guess you could say that.." A spacey look formed in Nakamura's eyes and Koro knew something had happened, not sure if he could ask- he preferred not to so he wouldn't earn himself such a painful death at the hands of the comatose girl.

\--

_"(Y/N)? I thought I'd find you here- let's go eat."_

_Nakamura almost tripped backwards at the sound of a rock smashing against another rock. She moved a branch from the tree beside her and got a better look at her best friend who was, once again, crouching over with her back facing the blond. Rio didn't know how to feel about (Y/N)'s odd behavior and took a slow step forward in caution when (Y/N)'s lifted two hands above her head, holding a huge rock- about the size of her head and then roughly moved it down with insane speed that could've broke the stone in half._

_"(Y-Y/N)?"_

_The girl tensed visibly but she didn't stop smashing the rock, her hands turning red and raw from the harsh contact between the two pieces of stone, a couple of her fingers bleeding with blood painting the rock from when she had slipped. Nakamura leaned forward and reached her hand out to (Y/N)'s shoulder but didn't make contact, too frightened to see the look on her face that would surely make her feel like prey to the ultimate predator. Despite that though, Nakamura was (Y/N)'s best friend- she had to be there for her._

_"(Y/N)- that's enough."_

_The rock smashed once again, cracking until it snapped under (Y/N)'s shaky hands, she stood slowly, her back leaning forward in a menacing way making the atmosphere around the two feel eerie. (Y/N)'s head turned around- almost 180 degrees from where Nakamura stood directly behind her and the blood slowly fell from her fingertips when she spoke, her voice raspy and tired-like, hoarse with a sinister smile taking over her face, soulless eyes watching the blond._

_"Hey.. Rio-chan.. Help me find another rock, yeah..?"_

_Nakamura gaped at the empty look in her friend's eyes and slowly scanned her eyes down the deranged girls body to her feet and what surrounded them. Tablets, white with an engraving as white dust covered the rock that was being used to smash them against. The powder had blew up to stick to (Y/N)'s arms, "They make me feel weird Rio, I don't like it." A orange bottle was next to it, a crack through it as Rio could only catch the words;_

_-scription_

_-N) (Y/N)-san._

\--

"I'm afraid this conversation isn't really.. appropriate, the bell will be going soo-"

"Please! Koro-sensei, just tell us if they were serious- will it affect her recovery?!"

Manami's desperate voice startled the teacher and Nakamura huffed, having the words she thought to be said out loud. Nakamura had crossed her arms over her chest and Manami's arms her gripped the edges of her skirt, her knuckles going white as she was mildly embarrassed to have spoken so boldly to her teacher, "They shouldn't affect (Y/N)'s recovery, okay? She just didn't take her medication as they were prescribed- she doesn't necessarily need them now as she is senseless at the moment but she must resume when she wakes up."

Nakamura held her breath, hearing a sigh escape Manami when her shoulders dropped with relief. She didn't know how tough it would be to make sure you took your medication regularly. Rio knew how stubborn you were about taking those tablets and how well you had hidden them. 

The door behind the girls slid open forcibly and Karasuma revealed himself with a scowl, his hand holding onto another student's arm as the boy smiled with mock playfulness, "Koro, may I advise you be more careful about what you talk about and the volume of your voice." Karma smiled and held a juice box to his mouth, "Pardon the intrusion~"

Koro jumped and yelped, flailing his tentacles as Karasuma let him go, sighing as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation, "Well whatever, he was bound to know whether it was sooner or later." Karasuma moved to the side of the door, watching the girls before Nakamura sighed and turned around to walk out, Manami following with her head down, "How much of that did you hear?"

Karma smiled at Nakamura, the hand that wasn't holding the juice box being lifted to scratch the back of his head that tilted in a cutesy way making Manami stare with pink cheeks, fidgeting with her hair and twirling tresses around her fingers, "Just about all of it."

"That's just great.." Karma's smiled lifted wider and he watched Nakamura move her hand into her pocket to take out her cellphone, she tapped the home button and a image appeared on the front but Karma could only just make out the faces of Rio and another girl holding her tightly, a wildly bright smile covering her face with semi-pink cheeks before it was gone, "I'm going to the hospital after school, wanna come?"

Karma's heart jumped in his chest when his smile fell into the shape of a small 'o' and his arm froze on his head, "Ser-"

"Sure!" Manami perked up, cutting Karma off when he noticed Nakamura looking at her instead of him. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read the chapter note at the end of this chapter!!

"Dammit Hagiwara why are you here?!"

He pouted stubbornly and glared at Nakamura, not noticing the girl adorned with glasses and two braids standing behind her. He crossed his arms and looked at Karma, his eyes widening a little before returning back to normal, "I-I already told you, I want to see (Y/N)! I need to talk to her about something."

Nakamura clicked her tongue against the top of her mouth and stormed pass causing Manami to flinch and follow hastily, "O-Oi! I was talking to you!"

Nakamura stopped and turned her head quickly, glaring daggers at the boy when he stopped, chills going down his spine when she spoke lowly, "I have nothing to say to you, (Y/N) isn't here so go away."

"I do-"

"And I don't care if you don't care! Just because you think you own the main building doesn't mean you have any influence over us up here- you mean nothing over here, okay?"

Karma had been watching from behind them, leaning against the wall of the class with his bag in hand, he smirked at the fearful look on Hagiwara's face and watched Nakamura and Manami walk away as they left for the hospital. In all honesty, Karma wanted to follow them as well, he wanted to see you and what you looked like. He was a little nervous to though, he didn't feel like he could when he never really knew you- only catching small glimpses of you at school but he never actually saw your face.

He thought it was odd that he didn't notice a girl that caused so much trouble in his own school. He was interrupted in his daydream by Isogai and Maehara walking by, they were talking amongst each other and Nagisa walked out behind them. Nagisa almost smiled towards his red-haired friend but it faltered when he noticed the red devil walking toward the two boys in front of him, "Hey~ guys, where're you heading?"

Maehara paused just as Isogai did and looked back, a little weirded out to see Karma walking up to them, Maehara glanced at his best friend when he answered, "Uh- I'm going to the cafè- my shift starts in.." He checked his phone briefly, "Thirty-five minutes."

Karma nodded and Maehara squinted his eyes in confusion, "Did... Did you need something Karma?"

Karma's eyes seemed to analysing the orange-haired male and he fell in step beside them when they continued walking further, "I don't feel like going home just yet, let's go then."

The two boys shrugged their shoulders, Isogai had turned to see a blue-haired boy watching them with his mouth slightly agape, "Nagisa! Hey, you wanna come too? We're going to the cafè I work at." Karma looked back, smiled and nodded which made Nagisa smile, the four of them started walking as Karma fell in step with Nagisa as the other two continued to talk among themselves in front. They all walked out of school and kept in a group, "Karma, what are you doing?"

Nagisa couldn't help but ask what was on his mind, Karma only looked at his with an odd look, like he didn't know what he was talking about and then he smiled a little, Nagisa was oddly drawn in by that smile- he wondered what you'd think about it too, "I just wanted to stop by somewhere on the way home."

They were walking along the street when Isogai suddenly turned into a store, Karma noticed the cafè they walked into, Maehara immediately turning left at the entrance to slid into a booth. Karma slid in on the other side, Nagisa following after him and Isogai sat next to Maehara. The both of them were staring at Karma- or the spot he was in, "It feels weird to see someone else sitting there- even after all this time, right?" Maehara didn't smirk but his lips lifted up a little and Nagisa looked at the spot too, seeing two letters on the edge of the table in front of Karma, "Hey, what's that?"

Karma looked down to where Nagisa was pointing, he saw two letters, just as Isogai spoke up as he scratched the back of his head, "Oh that, (Y/N) always talked about engraving her initials there but then one day she finally did- Maybe she was worried that I'd get in trouble."

"(Y/N)? Worried?" Karma didn't know why he said that, he didn't even know her after all and it seemed that he had shocked the three boys sitting around him too, "I mean, that doesn't sound like her- from what I've heard."

Maehara nodded slowly and stared at the table, "She-.. She did that on the day of the accident, like she knew it was all going to happen like it did, or she knew it was a possibility."

"What? She knew this would all happen? How long had she been planning it?" Isogai glanced at Nagisa when he spoke with a loud tone, surprised to find this out, he then looked down at his watch and shook his head, "I'd better get going."

Maehara waved like Nagisa did and Karma nodded towards him before they both were staring at Maehara for answers, "We-well she was just acting weird a few days before it happened- she was distant and more reckless I guess as well. We only came here a few times before it happened."   
   
He began smiling, as if remembering a good memory, "What is it?" Karma was always the first to ask, he looked eager but he tried to play it off as nothing, "Oh- I was just remembering what we did here, Isogai was so shocked- it was hilarious."

Nagisa sat forward more and listened, focused, "(Y/N) was my wingman- we'd come here and wait for Isogai during his whole shift and rate girls- sometimes she'd rate some guys as well. Then she would talk to the girls and then they would come over and (Y/N) would just smile at her work- I got a lot of girls numbers thanks to her!" He chuckled, pulling out his phone to see his contact list, his cheeks turning pink, "It was really fun.."

"She.. She was your wingman?!"

Karma glanced at Nagisa but his eyes gravitated back to the phone in front of Maehara, he didn't hear Maehara's answer when he spoke, completely unaware before the table was quiet, both of them staring at him, "Show me some pictures of her."

Maehara nodded and slowly opened his camera roll, tapping a photo to turn his phone and show the red-haired boy when his eyes widened, his jaw almost fell open, "I was talking to this girl and I didn't even realise that she had taken my phone until I got it back later, she took so many pictures.."

Karma was entranced, that's all he knew- his eyes scanned the entire picture burning the image of you into his mind. The first thing he thought, was that you were hot- but that didn't do any justice at all. You were beautiful, stunning- he was in a trance and this was only an image.  
The way you smiled so carefree, your smile was so wide- your lips were so nice and pink and your (E/C)- coloured eyes glowed so heavenly. He knew he was in trouble.

"She's.."

"Hot, right?"

Nagisa looked at Hiroto, shocked that he'd say such a thing, Hiroto smiled and chuckled as well, scratching the back of his neck, "She's a triple threat alright, she's got the looks, a fiery personality and a witty mind- she's an amazing friend though she's super scary sometimes- right, Nagisa?"

Karma didn't know whether to be angry about what Maehara said about you being, 'hot' or if he should be relieved about the compliments you received but he continued to ask Nagisa about what he meant, he felt so compelled to know you, "Uh- yeah, well everyone in class knows that, even some unlucky teachers too." Nagisa nervously let out a chuckle, feeling Karma's stare and looked up at him to feel chills at the direct stare, his eyes were swirling with a need, Karma almost looked thirsty to know.

"Those teachers in the main building, right? Shouldn't you have heard about that Karma?"

He was confused, "I don't know, maybe- tell me about it."

Maehara only thought of this as Karma wanting to know about (Y/N) because she was another student in their class, Nagisa knew it had to be more than that. Karma was always the lazy student that didn't care about anything except for certain things that may entertain him or benefit him, "Well, (Y/N) had... Three? Yeah, three warnings before coming to the end class- I don't know how they were so lenient on her but she was one of the first to come to 3-E with Terasaka and his group."

"So she went to class E at the start of the year?"

Nagisa smiled when thinking back, he knew you had just about given up on Junior high because of the ridiculous people you conversed with, they seemed to annoy you every day and playing with them was hilarious- he never understood why you felt that way, "Yeah, one of the reasons was because she brought a stray cat to school, in her bag. She'd pat it in class when the teacher wasn't looking until she got caught three days later. She got a detention for the whole week in the next week."

"What about her friends?"

"Friends? She didn't hang out with anyone- I only ever saw her talking to Nagisa I think, and these douchebags that she messed around with." Maehara shook his head dismissively, leaning his head on his arm on the table before him, it felt a little weird to be talking about their classmate with someone that wasn't Isogai but he felt as if it also brought them closer; that was the skill that (Y/N) had when she wasn't there.

"Those were the guys she almost got into a fight with- she told me that she was excited about it but then Karma cut in and beat them up, do you remember that?" Karma's eyes widened again, he had long given Maehara his phone back after sending a couple to his own phone and thought back to that fight he had, the girl who had been smiling as she watched on the sidelines.

"That was the same girl who was smiling when I beat that kid up that made me come to this class, right? So she did that twice?"

"Yeah, she loves playing with people that easily fall for her words and tricks- it happened twice. She also made a paint bomb too- that was with Okuda-san."

Karma couldn't believe his ears, he had been so close to this girl, (Y/N) twice in the same situation and he still didn't get a good look at her face, she had always walked away before he could see her properly, "Bombs?"  
"BOMBS?"

Nagisa jumped when Karma repeated what he said, Maehara yelling it over him as well when his perked up and heard this new information, "You've got to be kidding me! That girl is insane."

Maehara laughed along with Nagisa and Karma began smiling again, his eyes turning dark, "After that fight; the first one, (Y/N) was running from the teacher so she hid in the chemistry lab where she found Okuda-san. The teacher caught her but every day after that, (Y/N) told me that she'd be going to the science room with a friend- I had no idea what she was on about so honestly, I was a little scared."

Karma nodded, leaning forward a little to make Nagisa continue, "She told me that she had something planned but all she said was that she wanted to make her some people more 'colourful'- I didn't ask."

"Smart move, that was those three explosions, right? No one said anything and the teachers were hiding it right? That was so awesome! You didn't hear it Karma? There were three of them."

"I.. I might've been skipping class. I think I remember hearing three bangs when I was on the roof."

Maehara laughed again, slapping the table lightly when reminiscing the craziness that had happened in his school, it was so much more fun than learning in class when they had to evacuate for precautionary reasons, "Yeah- she put paint in the bombs and she told me that she put one in the place that those guys hung out in, the other one was thrown in the cafeteria cause it was lunch time and the last one was in the faculty room- she was covered in paint when she ran past me and she just kept on laughing."

"I can't believe this girl... And she got herself in a coma before I could meet her.."

Karma looked away, his eyes staring out the window as the sun was almost setting and the mood around them darkened when the word 'coma' was spoken aloud, no one liked saying it when they were all already thinking it, "Uh- Koro-sensei says her vitals are doing great and her brain is back to normal- no more... no more swelling or anything like that- I believe she'll wake up any moment now."

Maehara grinned reassuringly at Nagisa's words and the blue-haired boy felt his negative emotions fading away when Karma also smiled too, he was hiding it but Nagisa could see the way his cheeks turned up a bit, he felt glad that he managed to make the boys feel better. Isogai had been walking by with a tray in hand, he stopped quickly to see them, smiling as he spoke, "Hey maybe one of these days this week we can go see (Y/N)?"

Two of the three nodded at the ikemen but noticed Karma still glancing out of the window, not getting involved, "Karma? If you're busy then we can go another time."  
Karma flinched and turned his head quickly, scaring Isogai a little when he looked over to see customers calling for him, hearts glowing in their eyes, he left with a nervous smile and Nagisa glanced at him with an odd expression, "I can come too?"

Maehara nodded, wondering why he seemed so flustered over a question but Nagisa also knew that this would be his first time visiting your hospital room, where you laid insentient and completely opposite to how you sounded in the stories Karma heard.

 

Both Nakamura and Manami were in the room, room 38 where their eyes never left the girls body. (Y/N) looked so peaceful and her skin was clear of any and all injuries from that afternoon at the cliff. Manami was too scared to break the silence, too worried to attract attention so she stayed standing by the bed as Nakamura grabbed a chair and sat down. The television played in the corner of the room and Nakamura switched the channel to something (Y/N) preferred; it was an involuntary act.

"It's getting dark quicker now.."

Manami flinched at the sound of Rio's voice, she nodded when gazing out the window when the sky turned orange with small, dark clouds, "How cruel.. making us wait so long."

"I-..." Manami noticed that Rio was staring at (Y/N) when she said and opened her mouth making Rio glance at her as she had finally spoken, the smaller girl fiddled with her hands in front of her, "I can't stop thinking about what Koro said.. About h-her medication."

Rio nodded and sighed out loud, she reached out to grab (Y/N)'s hand and moved her fingers with her own, both pairs of eyes watched the action, "I-.. I think she had some sort of disorder; something related to her behavior, it sort of makes sense after thinking about it."

"A-and.. And with what happened when the Chairman came to our class-"

"That was totally uncalled for! That was just plain heartless, I can't believe he did that.."

Okuda flinched again when Nakamura spoke aggressively, her brows furrowed and her hand tightened around (Y/N)'s when both of them remembered what their principal had done.

\--

_That morning, you had woken up to find your mother standing by the door, her eyes were narrowed and hard; she was either really displeased with the sight of you or angry because of something you had done. You removed the blankets from your body with a smile and stretched to greet her but she dismissed you, turning for go downstairs towards the kitchen. She clearly was waiting for you to get up to follow her, you did so and gulped harshly at the sight of a small bottle on the counter._

_You stood on one side as she stood on the other, her business clothes on with no crinkles, her hair up and nothing was out of place. Her heels clicked against the floor, the only sound heard in the dark house in the early hours of the morning, "Morning 'Kaasan.."_

_She scoffed and dismissed you again, taking her coffee to stare at you as she took a sip, there was only one cup- for her and no breakfast prepared. It made you wonder what you had done wrong to get such treatment from the woman titled your mother, the cup was put down on the counter with lipstick stains on the rim, "Why is this full?"_

_She had been referring to the small bottle of pills on the counter, you had chuckled awkwardly and looked to the side and avoided her stare, it was a chilling feeling to be directly under it, "Uh well, you know I'm a forgetful girl! So I always think I'm going to take them but then I forget and I just-"_

_"Forgetful girl? I've never heard nor knew about that."_

_She scoffed to herself, obviously believing that everything tumbling from your mouth was a lie, she knew it to be true and once she thought that, she wouldn't listen to anything else. After glancing at the time, you had bounced on the balls of your feet and turned around slowly, "I-I've got to get ready for school."_

_She signed and pinched the bridge of her nose, turning to place the empty mug now in the sink and left the tablets there, "Don't forget about this, idiot girl."_

_Without looking back, you retreated back to your room, anger boiling within you as everyone who knew you would already know how forgetful you were- it was an obvious trait of yours._

_After walking through the streets to school on an empty stomach, you were in class. The bell went. The teacher (Alien/Octopus) came in to greet everyone. He went through the roll and everyone was present. The first period started before another adult came in, a former teacher actually. It was the Chairman of the school and the entire class gasped in unison and he smiled, or smirked. Koro was flailing til he reappeared behind you in the back. You had been glaring- you had always hated this sadistic principal that thrived on the idea of a perfect school in his eyes._

_"Koro.. I'm here to see (Lastname)-san." About to slip out of your seat, he stopped you and you grew puzzled, he pulled his hand from his pocket as the other was holding the door that he had slid open._

_"Your mother actually visited me in my office so I decided to relay the message in person as it seemed crucial that you get these immediately," He slowly pulled something out, the size of his palm and it shook from inside the bottle. Your eyes widened and the class turned to see you standing with wide, frightful eyes, "She said; Stop forgetting." By the time that sentence left his malicious mouth, Terasaka jumped, almost yelling out when you climbed above your desk to jump over Kirara and landed, swiping the bottle from his hand immediately and running off with it, the class heard a bang and Mr Asano chuckled before retreating back to the main building._

\--

Every day the class walked past the locker; your locker, it had a huge dent in it- they had to get a crowbar to fix it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little heads up, if you want to read this fic up to where it's currently at (chapter thirty-eight) then you can find me on quotev at @thxrstybih or on Wattpad @oriana__3


	19. Chapter 19

\-- 

_Nakamura Rio loathed the principal of her school. The way he had almost laughed out loud when they all heard the loud bang which was really your fist colliding with your locker. He didn't even look remorseful and slid the door closed behind him. Nakamura remembers how Koro-sensei breathed out and awkwardly made his way back to the front of the class, "Let's all give (Y/N) some time to.. cool down and continue with class."_

_Terasaka was almost just as angry too, Maehara could see the frown on his peers faces- his own mirroring them and Okuda wouldn't look away from her desk. Nagisa bit his lip nervously, scared of how he could approach you after class and Nakamura was shaking in her seat, silently and calculating why this happened. How this could happen and what could've happened to lead up to this._

_Nakamura had finished her work and completed what she had been told but the absence of her friend had her worry growing until the bell rang and she dashed from the class. She slowed down when passing a locker to see it bent inwards with a hole as small as a sadistic girls fist. She sped up again, calling out your name and she had stopped upon reaching the toilets._

_The door opened and (Y/N) walked out with a dazed smile as if she had completed a successful job. (Y/N) was sauntering back to class, glancing up to the roof before a presence stopped her. She stumbled to a stop when the blonde-haired girl stared back at her with those eyes that analysed her, (Y/N) caught her looking back to the toilet door and then to her- to the crushed pills bottle clenched in her fist and then back to the toilet, "You didn't.."_

_The pieces were put together in her mind and (Y/N) almost cursed at herself for thinking Nakamura wouldn't get it. The reason why she was in the toilets and why the bottle was empty after it was completely full just this morning, "I already told you, they make me feel weird- gross, whatever I'm hungry."_

_She tried to walk past Nakamura but the blonde side-stepped in front of her. She grabbed her arm but (Y/N) ripped her limbs away from her best friend at the slightest contact. Rio stumbled back a little and looked at her friends face, catching sight of her hollow eyes that stared at the ceiling before slowly descending downwards, "I said.. I'm hungry Rio."_

_Nakamura's eyes widened considerably and she was forced to move away from her best friend and let her pass without any explanation nor conversation to stop and settle what was happening._

\--

"She was.. really different that day." Manami voiced her thoughts aloud and Nakamura nodded, her hold loosening a little on the girls hand as she laid in the hospital bed. She hated that day. It was so dark and scary for a lot of the students in 3-E- it was almost like the day you lost control, that's what they; your classmates, would call it. They also remember it as the day you got into your zone, after the time in physical education when you got ticked off and too hyped on adrenaline. 

But that time was different because you were angry, Rio could recall how much you were shaking when she tried to restrain you to hopefully calm you. She was terrified and she hated to think that, she wouldn't admit it out loud but she agreed with her classmates when they voiced that they never wanted to experience that again. You had sort of become class 3-E's doll that had to be kept under wraps, you had to be kept happy and content with your surroundings and the people you conversed with. If something wasn't going your way then something unpredictable could happen and you couldn't even sympathise if someone got hurt.

That time after class, Nakamura remembered how you looked when realising that your prey had gotten away, the Chairman managed to sneak away from the lower students class on the mountain to go back to his office. She hated that you had managed to get away from her so easily and not even an hour later did she realise the true mistake within what she had done. It was second period but half of that time was spent on finding you.

"I hate thinking about that day. It's getting late- I'm going, are you as well?"

Rio stood and walked around the chair to grab it and place it back in the corner of the room. Manami was stopped and she looked troubled about what to do before shaking her head, "I'll.. I'll stay back a little longer. See you tomorrow Nakamura-san."

The blonde-haired assassin nodded quickly and waved before opening the door to leave the building. Manami stayed silent int he room, it was slowly beginning to get darker and she took a hesitant step forward, closer to the bed as she turned a little to place her behind on the edge next to your feet.

Nakamura walked with her head straight ahead and stayed close to the streetlights as she made her way home. She only liked being out at night time when you were next to her.

\--

_"Rio-chan let's go for a walk!"_

_Nakamura jumped at the sound of her friends yell and sat up from the couch in the (L/N) home. (Y/N) had been laying on the ground when she suddenly jumped to her feet and yelled out. She knew that (Y/N) knew that they were both bored so she got up and walked to the door as (Y/N) stared in silent, "Well come on then, where are we going?"_

_(Y/N) clapped in glee but stopped mid clap when she remembered her mother was asleep. They both went to the front door and put on their shoes, stepping out of the house to stand on the street, "Pick a side~ any side~" Nakamura had shaken her head and sighed again, "Let's go."_

_(Y/N) walked behind then next to her and ended up in front, leading her to go around the block until they made it to a convenience store and into some alleyways, Nakamura was shivering from the cold but (Y/N) was too awake and too energetic to stop or do anything about it, "Hey I found 5000 yen! It must be my birthday!"_

_Nakamura jumped at (Y/N)'s face, almost tempted to scold her for yelling so loud at night but another voice stopped her, making her arms wrap around her torso tighter, "Well it must be mine too cause I found two pretty little girls and my money~" (Y/N)'s hand stopped after placing the money she had found on the ground into her bra cup and stared ahead, unable to see a face to match that husky male voice in the darkness of the alleyway._

_"Hey what's the big idea man? We're tryna take a walk!" Rio was frozen when an arm grasped (Y/N)'s and she let out a yelp in shock before her free arm was moving on it's own to connect with a nose, making it bleed as he choked back in surprise. Nakamura was a little less than surprised to be walking behind a triumphant (Y/N) as her bloodied fist was waving the 5000 yen note in the air._

\--

Rio was probably half way home when she realised that she been thinking about you beside her. It actually comforted her but she made the mistake of recalling what she had been thinking about beforehand as she thought about how you were caught by Koro-sensei leaving the mountain to head straight for the main building on that day that the principal paid you a visit.

Koro had to use his speed to go back to his class and get his disguise on before he came back and found that that you had ran, screaming through the halls of the building like a lunatic until you made it to the Chairman's office. 

The doors were busted open and two people stared at you when your leg was raised in the air in front of you. The principal only kept his gaze on the window in front of him as his chair was facing the opposite side of his desk. An orange-haired student stared- or glared at you and the grim line that was his mouth then turned upwards to a devious smile, it was maniacal but also the type of smile you absolutely adored.


	20. Chapter 20

Rio didn't like the fact that Karma's presence caused talks about you to arise more. She liked the peace in her class when they weren't trying to kill their teachers but now she was feeling down and alone. Nagisa could see this but he was troubled as he could only pray that you'd wake up quickly just as everyone else in the class was. Midterms were arriving very soon so the students had to keep their mind on their studies but it was tough when some of them had landed in this class due to their lowered grades and the cash reward distributed to them when they killed their teacher was worth a lot more than some silly junior high academics.

Manami still thought about you a lot, about what you had done for her in the science lab back in the main building and then about what she had done for you with her concoctions. She was extremely relieved that they had worked just as she made them too, she was scared that what you had planned would fail because of her and she wouldn't know how to ever repent for that. She was a little scared of you, scared of your personality. During class this morning, the students stayed put in their seats in the newly converted science lab as Koro-sensei grabbed the equipment from the storage room. In order to avoid taking more than one trip, he asked Isogai and Kataoka to assist him.

As the doors opened and they arrived back to class, they watched when Maehara, Okajima and Kouki dove straight to their teacher and swiped their dark greens knives at him. The measuring cylinders and science trays were left in the air when Koro dodged them and then he reappeared to grab them again. Isogai and Kataoka stared with a dissatisfied look, "I can't believe this is considered normal for us now.."

Koro snickered and yelped when he got a bit close to a knife, setting up the tables perfectly as the students kept at their attempts. Karma sat in the back of the class at the end of a table with his head leaned against his arm. He was smiling, almost condescendingly at his three peers and whipped out his phone to quickly tap on his camera roll, pressing onto the images that displayed a smiling girl and her best friend. He stared for a little while before realising what he was doing. He put the phone away just as Nakamura also took her phone out, snapping pictures of Maehara failing and tripping over his feet. 

Maehara noticed this and gaped, "Hey! Why don't you get off your ass and try this!" He was huffing, Okajima and Kouki now seated limply against his back as they regained their breaths. The blonde-haired girl smiled in triumph and closed her phone, putting it away in a sassy manner, "Oh please, everyone here knew that wouldn't do anything- this is for (Y/N)."

Maehara was silenced and rolled his eyes as he slowly got up with his knife now in the strap of his pants and his head held down, "Maehara, are you okay?" Isogai couldn't help inquiring, the boy with the light brown hair nodded and faced the teacher in his desk to begin the lesson.

Chemistry was the one and only subject and Manami Okuda excelled at, she was really passionate about it even though it was also the cause of her downfall to E-class. Nervousness caused her to tremble right before her teacher when he stood behind the podium at the front of the class, "U-Uh.." Koro was a little confused, finding that she preferred not to interact or have attention on her as much as the others, he found that she wasn't a talkative person, "What can I do for you, Manami-san?"

"W-well.."

The class was silent and the thought that her classmates, especially Nagisa, Rio and Karma were watching her, waiting for her to speak only made her more unsure of her actions, "Sir! Poison!"

Kayano, Masayoshi and Sousuke were taken aback just as the majority of their class was, Maehara sweatdropped and leaned forward a little when the girl in glasses thrusted three measuring flasks; full of unknown liquids, to her teacher, "Please drink them!"

"That's a very straightforward assassination attempt."

Manami tried to ignore her classmate and kept her hold on the flasks, "P-Please Koro-sensei! I'm not good at being sneaky but I love chemistry and I put my heart and soul into this!" At that, Koro stopped and drank the liquids.

He convulsed and growled in what sounded like pain, he kept his stance but his composure crumbled when he stopped and turned blue, two horns appearing atop his head. Manami stared with her mouth ajar, sweating a little when another liquid was grabbed from her hands, "Sodium hydroxide! Well done with that Manami, if I was human then I would've been a goner!"

He downed the next one, "Salute!" The red liquid fell into his opened mouth like a little waterfall and he couldn't help but beam at the look of Manami's sparkling eyes when she watched him with hope, the convulsions came again, harder, and his body shook in pain as they reacted with the acids in his body. He growled and went green like a bright apple, below the horns he had previously grown there were now two wings on the sides of his head, "Ahh valium acetate- a nice kick to that one! Now for the last one!-" It was gone before Manami reacted and as the other two had failed, she wasn't sure how this would succeed at all. 

Koro yelled out in pain, his scream was deep and agonising to hear- it was frightful. Karma grew excited to see the end product when Koro's body emitted smoke that blew the papers on the students' desks. It was gone in about five seconds and then his head seemed to pop! he turned silver, a bright chrome and his face was an expressionless emoticon and he melted.

 

With a pat on the back, the class passed Manami and Koro as they left 3-E to head out to the school yard. The net was up and the students formed two teams to play tennis with a miniature yellow ball that had their teachers face on it. Karasuma and Jelavic watched in boredom in the heat while Karasuma listened to his co-worker complain and flirt to him.

Koro and Manami stayed in the chem lab with measuring flasks, cylinders and powders surrounding them, discussing the works of chemistry together, Manami couldn't help remember the time both her and yourself hung out for that entire week to make concoctions as she was failing every other subject, "I'm sure (Y/N)-san would be very proud of you, Manami-san."

\-- 

_"Asano-senpai~ What the hell is your problem?"_

_Stomping through and down the mountain, (Y/N) slammed her leg into the doors of the principals office and glared, ignoring the strawberry blonde-haired boy smirking in her direction. His eyes widened when he heard this girl; (Y/N) (L/N) talking to the principal like that, talking to his father in that manner. The principal swivelled his chair to face her with that fake smile on his face, his eyes crinkled in mock happiness, "Ah (Y/N)-san, I had a feeling you'd come to visit me. I'd like you to meet Asa-"_

_"I don't care about him- you had no right to pull that crap you did." Lowering your leg and in a rage, your fist was still aching a little from punching your locker in but it felt good, it felt refreshing to have that pain again. The student council president almost gaped and could've lost it laughing if it wasn't for the deathly look in his fathers eyes, "I think you better watch your mouth (Y/N)-san, you're running a thin line here."_

_"Oh and what are you gonna do? Send me to E-class? That's already done. Or~ how about humiliating me in front of my entire class? THAT'S DONE TOO!"_

_It was loud, echoing through the hall and the chairman almost couldn't believe that the student before him was accepted into his school. His smile grew and it was manic- (Y/N) felt herself becoming fearful but also prideful, she was excited yet scared of what to expect and it made the adrenaline course through her explicitly. He chuckled and tightened his hold on his hands that were entwined in front of him, "I suggest you leave for now (Y/N)-san, perhaps we can talk at a more convenient time-"_

_"Or not at all- bye bye."_

_Turning to leave through the double doors, Gakushuu's purple eyes trailed up and down your body. His smile grew when his eyes met yours and a smile took over your face. The chairman grew silent as he thought about the troubled student who halted in her retreat just as she waved and sauntered away from his son, "Bye Gakushuu-kun~"_

_Gakushuu looked towards his father when he began chuckling; he knew her weakness._

\--


	21. Chapter 21

The way down the mountain was dangerous and Okajima got the short end of stick when trekking down it. The class walked at their own paces all spread across the mountain in a long line with Isogai, Maehara and Sousuke at the front, "We can't be late again or else we'll have to do another punishment like cleaning out the flower beds." Sousuke nodded in agreement and Maehara sighed as if he was growing tired, "Man those things are like the size of a house.."

Isogai raised a brow just as Sousuke said what he was thinking, "You didn't even help."

Koro stayed behind as he couldn't afford to blow his cover to the students of the main building and Nagisa walked with Kayano and Rio, Manami treading behind slightly. She huffed as she wasn't really the most athletic person and Karasuma stayed at the back to make sure none of the students lagged behind too much. 

Kouki Mimura had to save Okajima Taiga from almost drowning because of the broken bridge crossing the river but he walked head first into a pile of snakes, running away to save his life with a scream ripping from his mouth. Falling boulders suddenly fell out of nowhere when Terasaka was minding his own business as he led Muramatsu and Yoshida with Hazama lagging behind lazily and he screamed in both shock and due to the fact that he couldn't believe this was happening to him. 

They ran safety up ahead when someone - Takebayashi - accidentally bumped into a beehive that hung comfortably from a tree branch. Okajima had been running the whole way down and added to his luck when he headed straight into the hive that buzzed with ferocious bees, "WHO HIT THE BEEHIVE ARRGHHHH!!!!!!

At last, they made it into the opened gates of the main building just as Bitch-sensei finally caught up with them, "What the hell is going on!?"

"Why'd you take so long?" Chiba questioned lowly, she glared at him and to the students surrounding them got back up after regaining their breath, "I ran with HEELS!!"

Rio stood beside Nagisa, folded arms as she inhaled, a slight sweat building on her forehead, "Remember when (Y/N) came down with us?"

Okano walked by slowly and stopped to smile, "She was either super early, waiting for us or so late that she didn't even bother showing up!"

Nagisa nodded and thought back to how you seemed to take it as a race against time and laugh your whole way down, ending up with mud and dirt stains with frizzled hair from performing parkour through the trees, "Or she'd stay behind and fight Koro- remember when we headed back up and Koro was hiding on the roof once?" Hara walked past laughing as she spoke, getting ready for the line up inside the gymnasium and as they laughed in agreement, everyone followed their male class representative as he led them to the gym on the far right- the spot reserved for class 3-E.

The assembly almost began before two of Nagisa's old classmates in class D spoke tauntingly, "Surprised you made it, must have been a trek rolling down the mountain!" The kids laughed and sneered at them, treating E as the lowest of the low; it was the unofficial rule delivered by the chairman to keep the other ninety-five percent of the schooling population motivated so they saw potential in themselves that was absent from the others. 

The dean of the school stood on the stage with a microphone before him as he smirked towards E class who stood on the far right, the other classes from A to D also stood in their respective lines and listened when they were told to study unless they wanted to suffer the consequences - queue the condescending look directed at the junior high students in E, "Hey Nagisa."

He looked behind him to see Sugino, "Where's Karma?" Nagisa lowered his eyes a little and answered just as quiet so they wouldn't be picked on for disrupting, "He's ditching- he just stayed back in class. He just doesn't care about these things."

Karasuma stood by the sides where the teachers stood and students in other classes; especially the girls, fawned over the male while he watched over his students, his eyes finding Nakamura and Kurahashi flashing the small plastic packets they held their knives in that were bedazzled, "How cute is this."

Nakamura smiled and showed hers off, Kurasuma was in front of them in a second, grabbing their knives to keep them away from prying eyes, "They would be cuter in your pockets! What is wrong with you girls?" They put their belongings away, "Wow he's a really hands-on teacher."

"I'm so jealous!"

Bitch-sensei opened the doors and came in, her shirt tucked in and her face clean, she illuminated and swayed her hips to stand beside her co-worker when Nagisa heard Sugino, "Five minutes ago she was down on all fours but damn look at her work it." Boys jaws dropped and girls watched with hearts in their eyes before they got nosebleeds at the sight of Nagisa being smothered by her boobs, "Stop it professor bitch, I can't breathe!" She had wanted the notebook that Nagisa had for more information on their target but she stopped when she was pulled away. 

The upcoming student council events were handed out on a piece of paper and all but E class was included - predictably. Isogai noticed and raised his hand hesitantly, "Um we don't have any of those?"

The student smiled, a cringy and prideful sneer and sarcastically answered, "Oh really? I guess that means that E class will have to memorise from their neighbors.." He snorted and laughed before a gust of wind made him shut up and then papers appeared in their hands, Isogai read the title and apologised kindly, "Oh sorry never mind, we've got it." He was flabbergasted and leaned forward into the microphone, "Huh?! But how? But I printe-  okay who's the wise guy, who ruined our fun?" A disguised Koro-sensei stood by Irina and Karasuma when they watched him perplexed and agitated as bitch-sensei began trying to stab him.

 

Midterms were closer, personalised studying was to begin and Koro made enough doubles of himself to teach everyone in the area they weren't great at; to be specific, there were six for Japanese, eight for maths, three for social studies, four for science, four for English and one Naruto just for Terasaka, "Believe it!"

Karma playfully poked his tongue out as he held a knife up when Koro was in every spot in the room all at once, his head decreased in size as his face became crooked as to not get hit by the knife, "Karma! No attacks during class study!" 

"Uhh.. Koro-sensei, don't you think you're stretching yourself a little thin? I mean, I'm getting tired just by watching you.."

He showed that he had a double also resting outside on a chair with some kind of exotic juice in his hand and Nakamura spoke up after looking up from her book, "Hey Koro, what's gonna happen to (Y/N) concerning the midterms?"

With a different head band just for her, Koro stopped teaching her Civics, "Well she'll have to study the content and take the test just like you- that's if her mind is in the right state, I'm sure it will be considering how mentally strong she can be when she's seriously motivated."

The blonde nodded, getting back to her work, "Besides if your her best friend then she should ace the test without a worry!" Nakamura almost laughed at how easy it seemed when Koro spoke so casually about you studying. "Why're you so serious about us studying anyway? It's not like we'll really need this in the future.."

Yoshida questioned but he felt smaller in his seat when he saw the dark aura surrounding their teacher - twenty-six of him turned into one and he hissed, "What?"

"I-I mean, he's sort of right- when he have that much reward money that means this is no problem at all, I'll be set for the rest of my life!" Takebayashi spoke up from his seat, worried after seeing the huge dark purple cross covering the teachers face, "I believe you students don't appreciate what it means to be an assassin!" He was gone and then he reappeared with bitch-sensei, her hair a mess as he stood in anger towards his pupils, by now the class had put there pencils down and watched confused and wondering how that escalated so quickly, "Professor Jelavic! May I ask do you have only one plan when heading to a mission to assassinate your target?"

She furrowed her brows after recomposing herself and answered in an obvious voice, "What? Of course not- if I've learned anything it's that plan A almost never works- I always have multiple back up plans."

Koro nodded and kept the dark purple cross on his face, anger and disbelief going through him because of his students when he thought they knew better, that they were smarter than this, "Students I want you to commit to both assassination _and_ academics and to make sure you have another plan because you don't know if someone smarter and with more experience could come by and end your Koro-sensei! Then you would have nothing! Then you would be outcast and with no money nor academics!"

They didn't know that he really was just thinking that they would respect him and hopefully, they'd try not to kill him but he still threatened to leave if they scored above fifty. Everyone knew that they couldn't have Koro leave. Everyone had grown to really like this class and they felt as if they belonged there. They knew how heartbroken (Y/N) would be if they gave up. 

And then the day of midterms came. They were in trouble, they were nervous as a whole group and the pressure got to them before remembering Koro, he taught them what they needed and taught them well. He broke everything down worked through it piece by piece and that's exactly what they did. Until question fourteen. It seemed to be a surprise attack and it was later learned that that question was only just added two days before the tests. The content was taught by the chairman himself and Koro was too ashamed to face them, he had his back turned to his class but a knife was thrown right at his head. He dodged it and looked shocked, he wasn't even ready for a simple attack when his students sat frustrated, sad and disappointed in their seats- all of their scores way above fifty.

"(Y- Karma!"

He had corrected himself but he knew they knew what he was about to say, he thought it was silly to think such a direct and casual attack would come from one of his best assassins, "Have it your way teach, keep your back facing us- it'll only make it easier for us to sneak up on you.." He walked out of his desk to approach the front podium, five pieces of paper in his hands before he cut Koro off to throw them on the podium, smiling so carefree, "I am not in the mood Karm- auhh..?"

The silence brought Karma's peers out of their seats when they read the red numbers in the corners of his tests, _'ninety-eight,' 'ninety-nine,' 'one hundred,' 'ninety- eight,'_ and _'ninety-nine.'_

"So they added some questions to the stupid test, big deal- your method worked like a charm, teach. You gave us everything you had and at the moment of truth, it mattered." Koro was gobsmacked, "So what if the midterms decided to cover new territory? I was ready! Don't worry though, I'm not going anywhere - you see normal class has nothing on assassination so where are you gonna go, huh? Where do you belong? You gonna use the fact that we didn't get in the top fifty as an excuse to tuck your tail and run?"

Maehara held his arms behind his head when Kataoka nudged him with a smirk and Karma continued, "Cause you're not fooling me, I think you're just scared that one of us is actually gonna kill you.."

"You could've just told us! Not like we'd blame you for being afraid." Maehara exclaimed with a shrug of his shoulders, "Next time try to be more straightforward in telling us how you feel." Megu pitched in nonchalantly and Nakamura smiled when more of her peers began to lighten up and forget about the past few days, "Even if how you feel is all, 'Oh no I wanna run away!'"

Koro shook, screaming and flailing his tentacles, "ARGH NO ONE IS RUNNING AWAY!"

"And besides! You can't leave without apologising to (Y/N) and letting her kill~ you!" Kayano perked up and laughed out causing a roar of laughter and 'Yeah!'s' to chorus in the class, Koro sweatdropped and Karma grinned at the sound of your name, "Okay, so what's the deal?" He already knew Koro was done for when your name was mentioned, "The deal is that we get our revenge on the school and do it twofold during the finals!"

 

Class soon finished and the testing period was over for now until finals. Nakamura packed her things, grabbed her bag and walked by her lonesome down the mountain just as Terasaka followed her down, he was alone and recognised the signs and roads the blonde walked passed, "I figured you were going there.."

Rio turned in surprise to find the brawny teen following but instead of raising her voice, she slowed down so he could catch up, "You were following me?" He shook his head and crossed the road with his school bag held over his shoulders, "Not when we're going the same way."

"Where're your friends - Muramatsu and Yoshida?" 

"Muramatsu got called by his old man and Yoshida had to go home - I don't care, I was gonna come here anyway." She nodded and questioned no longer when the building came into sight, "You been here recently?" 

Rio nodded letting the silence sink in inside room 38 when she slid the curtain open to reveal your inert body, your pale and porcelain face, "I came with Manami a little while ago, we talked about what happened when the chairman came to class that time.."

"Oh.. Yeah." He sat on the bed by your feet and Rio slid a chair in to place it next to you so she got a good look at your face that was facing upwards, "It's like she's teasing us without even knowing - this is balls.."

Terasaka almost growled and Nakamura couldn't help agreeing, your heart monitor was steady and completely normal, your vitals were healthy and it was just like a nap you'd wake up from but you had no control over it, it pissed them off - both Rio and Ryoma.

They left before the sun went down and a couple of days passed. It was lonely but you couldn't tell as you were stuck in a motionless body with an empty mind. The serene atmosphere was disturbed when the nurse came to clean your limbs and torso with a wet sponge. The doctor only came in briefly and they both felt their muscles cease all motion when they swore they heard a slight change in the steady rate of your heart on the monitor.


End file.
